Beyond the Boundary
by LenoreKingsley
Summary: The options for Hyrule were scarce. Have no reliable allies in the war and surrender promptly or make a pact with the Gerudo King. Only one of those options could work, but it would be a mistake-or blessing-Queen Zelda would harbor the rest of her life. Not based directly on any games though the scenery and character design are based on Hyrule Warriors. Zelda/Ganon centric.
1. In the Beginning

**The options for Hyrule were scarce. Have no reliable allies in the war and surrender promptly or make a pact with the Gerudo King. Only one of those options could work, but it would be a mistake-or blessing-Queen Zelda would harbor the rest of her life. Not based directly on any games though the scenery and character design are based on Hyrule Warriors. Zelda/Ganon centric. My first LoZ piece. I really hope to do this story justice. There will be more chapters, so stay tuned! As always, please rate and review, and lemme know what you think. Thanks!**

The warmth of Summer in Hyrule could fill any heart with optimism and glee. The grand kingdom was never always at peace—one only need gander at the historic textbooks—but it was well fortified. It had been far too long since the Castle Town and its recipients had been under the scrutiny of war. It may have been their blind indulgences of peace which led to their folly. War had found Hyrule again, and for the first time in many years, the brute strength of the Hylian forces waned. The invading forces in particular came from the shadows, prowling around the perimeter of the once peaceful kingdom. They were creatures of darkness. Not only that, but it seemed that others lands have deemed Hyrule as cursed due to the explicit attacks, leaving the valiant kingdom to fend for itself against the waging tides of creatures. It certainly was not a stretch to say that the comforting Summer warmth of the past did little to soothe the current sovereign leader of Hyrule now. From a balcony within the castle stood a young woman, not past her early twenties. Her posture was poised and her face a portrait of beauty. All it would take was a knowing glance at her gold-woven hair and glistening sapphires for eyes to know she was not of the common folk. This woman was royalty, without question. From this perch the young ruler stood, overlooking her kingdom and glance to the far reaches beyond the horizon. From there, the sun burned especially fiercely, scorching the sands that laid there. Yes, just beyond sight was the Gerudo desert. Anyone with common geographical knowledge would know it, though Zelda was especially knowledgeable of it. She was Queen, after all. If nothing else, it was her business to know of the surroundings of her kingdom.

As of late, the Queen has spent long hours of her days struggling to make ends meet for her citizens, see to it that her forces were well looked after and trained, not to mention the diplomatic portions of being a leader brought. It was tiring, though a duty Zelda was born into by right. She was bred for the day she'd outlive her father and rule the kingdom—and she was ready, truly—to be a self-sufficient leader to her people. Yet, disaster struck not long after her father's quiet passing. Zelda had barely time enough to mourn her father's death when the creatures of darkness began to slaughter the outlying villages and towns. While she reacted as she felt was proper, it seemed that any sort of counter attack or mere defensive line just spurned the creatures on. They were mindless, frenzied things that held no sentient thoughts. Not much was known of these treacherous beings, nor if they had a leader or not. A young man close to her age was a volunteer to a mission about just that. His name was Link, a hero among the common men. He vowed to the Queen that he would venture off on a reconnaissance duty to seek out the source of the evil, if there was one to be found, and to learn more of the dark creatures. That had been some time ago, and Zelda was growing worrisome. He was a diligent fighter, and a courageous one as well. Impa, her guardian and commanding officer for her troops, had even deemed the man more than suited for the task. Yet, she was conflicted with what to do in the meanwhile. Link had yet to return and showed no sign of doing so for quite a while, leaving the kingdom to what little resources it had left to spend against the forces of darkness. It had been quiet for days and there were no signs of an attack to come. These few days of peace gave Zelda time to herself, to muster up all her wisdom to create an idea or two on how to proceed.

The Zora refused to leave their waters for Hylian affairs, and the Gorons dared not tempt the darkness their way out of cultural beliefs. The outlying Providences also held little for resources for the Queen's cause, despite their well wishes for the Castle Town. It was becoming more and more taxing to hold her own against the numbers of the darkness which began to consume her kingdom. Her options were waning, and fast. The young woman began to pace about the balcony, arms folded over her chest and a hand gingerly cupping her chin in delicate thought. What would her father do? What might he say to quell her anxiety? She sighed quietly to herself and gazed back to the early evening sunset, eyes tracing the blinding orb that hung low in the sky. The land that the sun touched every day, the Gerudo Desert, was a powerful one indeed. The indigenous people there, the Gerudo, have survived through the centuries and proved to be resilient in the ways of the parching and unforgiving climate. They were held in their ways, unbent, and unbroken. Zelda had to admire the Gerudo kingdom for that aspect. Despite their location not being ideal for life, they created life there and made it _flourish_. It was no easy feat, and it was—in part—thanks to their leader. Yes, she had known of this man, for the history could not forget his part he had in the world. He had many titles, but the name in his language was Mandrag Ganon, otherwise known as Gerudo King of Thieves, Lord Ganondorf Dragmire. She had only met him once, while her father's rule still encased the land. She was but a young lady then, one still so innocent and untouched by the tremors of the world beyond her stone walls and gates. It was only a passing glance, but it was all that was needed to see him for what he was worth. He was beyond intelligent, perhaps short tempered, but it only led as an escape for his swelling emotions. If he was upset, thrilled, or otherwise, it would not be hidden long. While his motives might be secretive, his heart—as it were—was worn on his sleeve. The King of the Gerudo had not come back to Hyrule since that day. Not for her father's pyre, nor the day she was crowned the new ruler of Hyrule. Gerudo were not ones to openly give out their sympathies, but it had been such large events. Zelda had anticipated his presence, though all that came were desert hawks, bringing with them scrolls addressed to her in a rather formal fashion. They were addressed to her from Ganondorf, though each time she held those letters she had to wonder if they were genuinely written by him or a squire. It seemed like such a trivial thing to ponder, but it helped her gauge his sincerity and where their relations stood prior to what she would do next.

A loud creak resonated behind the Queen, though she chose to remain in place as a figure approached her. She needn't glance back, for she knew just who it was. The woman was a head taller than Zelda was, older as well. Her hair was stark white and her skin tanned and worn from battles come and gone. While she held her own stoic beauty about herself, her clothes seemed the opposite of Zelda's. While the Queen wore lightly pigmented pink and purple hues while still adorning her golden armor, the new arrival to the balcony wore blues with red accents, her armor far more scratched from experience. It was none other than Impa, her closest companion. She was Sheikah, one of the last of her race. The Sheikah had long since served the royal family of Hyrule. While they had a dark, muddled past, Zelda always knew Impa held knowledge of her people that she never brought up, such as what happened to the other Sheikah. The Queen would not ask, knowing that it would only bring up the sadness of the past and due nothing to right it. As it was, they had a mutual respect for one another when they first met, and time has only seasoned their relationship to that of family neither no longer had. Without budging forward anymore, Impa fell down to her knee and bowed before her Queen. Zelda turned back to face her companion and immediately began to chastise her lightly, both knowing such formalities were never necessary between them, especially in private. It was always with Impa's insistence that such respect was always given. Upon gazing at her long time friend, Zelda noticed a familiar dark bird perched on Impa's forearm.

"My Queen," Impa began, her tone firm and filled with knowing hesitance. "I have prepared your raven. Your letter is sealed and prepared. It will depart on your order." Her dark red eyes couldn't help but steal a glance upward, searching those opposing blues for answers, for clarity. Impa knew better than the question—let alone undermine—her dear Zelda's wishes, especially those that were targeted towards protecting their realm. As if reading her thoughts, Zelda nodded and bent down enough to guide Impa to her feet. They stood together now, Zelda's more gentle hands reaching over and soothing the trained avian messenger.

"Yes, I have decided...it has taken me quite some time to come to terms with it, but it is the most wise decision I have made thus far."

"_Zelda_," Impa implored quietly, her tone feeble in order to show her respect while getting her point across. "A treaty with the Gerudo has not happened in many years."

"Then this will give the scribes something exciting to write about."

"What makes you so certain, your Grace, that they will not turn away as the other lands have thus far? How can we trust them?"

At this, Zelda wrapped her hands around the raven and turned around and faced the sunburst skyline, her eyes drinking in the intoxicating warmth of it before the sun would wane beyond her sight, leaving darkness and the rising moon as the sole source of light. Her hands cradled the crooning bird, admiring its loyalty and obedience. A soft prayer was whispered to the bird, giving it thanks for its service. Without another word, Zelda threw her arms high and released the raven from her hold. As if born only for the Queen's desires, the bird swiftly left the capital and made haste to the westerly lands, to the Gerudo desert. After giving the bird a final, satisfying gaze, she breathed in slowly. Her response was simple:

"We cannot. Not yet."


	2. The Pact

The raven was a swift bird, one that needn't much training outside of basic care. It was raised from a fledgling to adulthood from the royal couriers. They were bred to comprehend basic commands and to be fully familiarized by their surroundings. Just like Zelda, they meant to learn of destinations ideal for deliveries. One of these such locations was the harsh torrents of heat that could only originate from the Gerudo Desert. Messages were rarely ever sent there, but the select ravens they had all knew the best route to take to arrive there safely. Out of all the places, it was the most dangerous one for the avian messengers. They were swift, agile birds, but they lacked in fortitude what their other abilities covered. It happened every now and again that a raven may die to the treacherous elements of the desert, but tonight was not such a night, nor this bird such a bird. By the blessing of the Goddesses design, the raven soared in the space between heaven and earth with alarming speeds. It was during the darkest hours of the night that the bird arrived safely to the Room of Messages in the brick temple. The assigned Gerudo woman—an elderly thing with gravity defying hair and a red gem resting on her forehead—snatched the letter promptly and set the raven aside. With grubby fingers, she clutched the letter addressed to her King close and sped off to the main hall. He speed was fast, but it was not due to her leg strength. The old hag flew about on a broom, which aided her in arriving to the throne room rather fast. She entered and noticed her King and a doppelganger of herself standing beside their leader. They were exactly the same, down to ever detail save for a blue gem laying over the other's forehead.

"Koume, what is it you want, sister?" The blue twin called out, her voice dry and rasp and none too thrilled.

"My Lord Ganondorf, Kotake," Koume introduced herself rather promptly and flew up beside the two. Formalities were seldom warranted, as they were all family, unless their son was in an awful mood. Tonight, it seems he was complacent. Her sister and son were likely discussing something about their people, idle politics. From the throne sat Ganondorf, long trailing red hair blazing all around his form like a powerful mane belonging to that of a proud lion. Koume flew up directly to Ganondorf now and produced the letter, lowering her head as she did so. "Word from Hyrule, from the Queen Zelda herself. I might usually pre-read your letter, my Lord, but I have reserved that right for you, given the possibilities."

At this, Ganondorf roared to life, so to speak. His eyes that were dull from boredom flared new flecks of gold, burning brightly at the news. So, Hyrule was sending word to him? It was incredibly unusual, but not entirely so given the circumstances. Their kingdom had been recently under attack for a while now. Ganondorf heard word that many of the Providences and other kingdoms were either refusing or unable to assist in these dire times. The Gerudo King has left his people out of the conflict, though they were never properly asked for assistance. He took no insult by it. The new Queen knew all too well the score. History will not forget nor will he. Plenty has happened in the joint past of the two nations, and while they were not currently warring against each other, they were platonic at best. Her previous assumptions about their outward sympathies being lacking. If this letter were what he believed it to be—a call to arms—then things were about to take an interesting turn. As fate would have it, the note revealed just that. His eyes ate up the content of the note, confirming his belief before. The script was written profoundly well, in wording and penmanship. No doubt written my the Queen herself. At this, Ganondorf smirked and crumpled the paper into his fist, tossing it aside for his mothers to read.

"It would appear the Queen of Hyrule has requested my presence. She wishes to make arrangements for a pact, an alliance." The King mused, his voice a low grumble of delight. The twin sisters fought for the crumpled letter before turning to their son and leader with large eyes.

"My Lord, this is wonderful!" Koume screeched.

"My Lord, this is awful!" Kotake mirrored in time with her twin.

The two began to bicker about the politics involved, but Ganondorf allowed them to indulge one another. He gave them little attention as his thoughts consumed him. Those grim creatures of darkness were not of his design, so it did make him curious who was fighting in the guise of the shadow creatures. His right hand throbbed fiercely, quickly capturing his gaze. To his pleasure, a golden triangle began to manifest over the top of his hand, burning him delightfully. Yes, he was the wielder of the Triforce of Power. He has known for quite some time—he has lived a very long life, after all—though he has been clueless as to where the other two pieces rested. Given the past, someone who is blessed with the Triforce should remain somewhat anonymous. Hundreds of years ago, many fought for the right to claim the Triforce as a whole. He would know, because he was one such man. Throughout the ages, he's lived, all in vain. Yet, there was hope yet. If trends followed as they should, then the Queen would be one of the bearers of the Triforce. Whether she realizes it or not yet is irrelevant. The Triforce of Wisdom always found a way to the royal family of Hyrule. Through generations, through countless reincarnations, it has always been there, awaiting it's owner to awaken and approach a fully realized state. While Ganondorf hungered for power and domination, time has weathered him to be a patient man. History has now deemed him as a decedent of the original Ganondorf who shares the same name, which clears him of some suspicion. This, coinciding with the Queen's arrangements to discuss a future allegiance of their kingdoms would be far too perfect an opportunity for the Gerudo King.

"The Triforce is there, lying in wait for me." Ganondorf practically hummed out, a sinister grin forming on his lips. This was certainly not missed by his mothers. He rose from his spot and cleared the room quickly to close in on a nearby table with papers and an ink quill resting on it. With a dip of the pen and a flourish of his hand, Ganondorf began to write a reply back. The twin sisters merely watched on, now silenced by their son's sudden actions. He was a man of little words, so all he wrote was a simple confirmation of his appearance in the following day. He produced a sharp whistle with his mouth and out of the shadows came a bright desert hawk. Having tied off the letter tightly, Ganondorf sent the bird on its way. He turned then to address his mothers.

"I am going to Hyrule. I will bring a portion of our army with me. If the Queen would like to discuss a treaty, I will be all ears. If she has not yet awakened her Triforce piece, then I will wait for it to under the ploy of this alliance."

"And if she has awakened?" The twin sisters asked in unison.

"Then I will take what is mine with force."

The next day was a swift one, albeit little had happened when it came to these assaults. It was already mid-day and there were no signs of an attack. There were no patterns to the assaults, so the Hylian guard was constantly on duty. At this point in the day, Zelda had begun pacing the fields of the courtyard. All the men were out training with Impa, honing their abilities as warriors and learning of the virtues that came with it. Impa was sometimes hard on them, but she was a very forgiving teacher. Zelda had decided to spectate on the lessons today, giving her men a certain morale boost. The Queen gave them all kind smiles and hand gestures, greeting all who addressed her with kindness. That was Zelda's way, it always had been. It was when the skies started to darken to a heavy gray that she turned back towards the castle. Not long after she reached the entrance did a messenger approach her. It was a young boy no older than twelves who offered her a letter. Her deep blue orbs widened considerably. She hadn't expected such an expedited response. With a certain haste to her hands, she unwrapped the letter gingerly and read on. She gulped roughly and excused herself from the boy, the letter still in hand. So, the Gerudo King had agreed to meet her. In truth, she hadn't expected him to say yes, certainly not this soon. Now that he had, the deed had been done, and their fate sealed. Zelda feared she was too hasty with falling on a potential Hylian-Gerudo alliance, but perhaps she would be proven otherwise. Her stomach twisted into knots when a loud shouting began to echo throughout the castle. Zelda turned around and quickly grabbed at the sword resting on her hip. An attack? Now? They were usually more prepared than this. In the very least they always had a clue when an attack was coming, because they had posts all around the perimeter. How could an attack happen right now, so close to the castle, without them realizing? Zelda raced down the steps of the stairs she abandoned and found herself face to face with a frazzled Impa.

"My Queen!" Impa called out, her voice lightly seasoned with panic. "There is not many, but they are in the courtyard as we speak. Please, stay within the walls of the castle until I return-"

Without allowing her to finish, Zelda brushed past Impa with amazing speeds. They youthful Queen rushed into the battle with graceful movements. Her eyes brightened as she noticed the surroundings, taking in the scene. There were dozens of shadow creatures, but they had plenty of Hylian soldiers within the terrace due to the training. Still, she would be out here with her army. Impa wasn't too far behind at this point, so Zelda brandished her sword from its resting place and readied herself for an incoming attack by a wayward creature. She skillfully dodged the attack and countered against it, her swords slicing through the creature's back. It dissolved into the air, disappearing as though it had never existed at all. Her brow scrunched up in frustration. These beasts made no sense. A shouting behind her caught her attention, and she was fortunate it had. The creatures had suddenly turned interests towards the Queen only now. She practically froze in place at the overwhelming sensation of the creatures starting to charge her all at the same time. With deft movements, Impa flung herself forward and hacked away the first wave of the beasts with a single swing of her broad sword. A glance of reassurance was all that was needed for Zelda to regain her dignity and continue fighting. A few minutes passed by, and it appeared that the battle had been won in favor of Hyrule. The men were already rejoicing as the final few creatures were cornered. Fate would not grant them an easy victory yet. The remaining few creatures huddled together, and something so curious happened then. They began to morph together, absorbing each other in a blackened mess. That blob solidified and formed into a single being, one larger than they'd seen before. It was at least three times the height of her men, and Zelda cursed under her breath at the fear now stricken with the soldiers. This was a new development, an unexpected one. With one fell swoop of an arm, the large juggernaut of a creature knocked several soldiers away. It had done the same with the other arm, and it was now focused on the pair of women who stood in the center of the terrace. Impa, ever the sacrificial one, charged forward with a combative stance.

"Impa, don't!" Zelda shouted to her closest ally, watching as the Sheikah ran around the beast. She captured all of its attention, which caused a curious thought to form. Impa was doing her best to fend off the creature, but all it was doing was offering the Queen the perfect opportunity to attack. Zelda raised her sword high and breathed slowly, intentionally. She mumbled a soft prayer before leaping forward. As she grew closer, Zelda kicked herself off the ground and brought the edge of her sword running against the front of the creature's chest. A low, thunderous grumble filled the courtyard, causing everything near to tremble. The young Queen jumped back a pace, narrowly avoid a crucial hit from the beast. Impa whimpered every so often for the Queen to back away, but Zelda showed no sign of back down. She refused to. Giving up, Impa remained loyal to her Queen and continued to steal away the juggernaut's attention. Yet, time and again, Zelda struck the beast without any sign of it falling. Was this their plan after all? To invade the walls and manifest into this beast? After a few times of this method providing no results, the creature acted unexpectedly and kicked Impa to the side. Without proper time to react, the Sheikah was sent flying across the fields, skidding to a stop against the grassy earth. That's when the beast turned fully to Zelda, staring her down with its inky black eyes. Zelda positioned herself, bracing for an attack. It charged her with new vigor, almost catching her off guard, had she not been prepared. Agile footwork saved her as she sidestepped the beast's swing. She had to act quick now that she was just behind the beast.

Zelda launched herself forward and—with a final scream of effort and force—she plunged the tip of her thin blade into the back of its head, until the tip reemerged from the other side. It cried out in agony, and all Zelda could do was hold on and brace herself. Her two feet found the tops of the beast's shoulders, both hands now firmly wrapped around the handle of her sword. More screams filled the area, and eventually, the beast exploded in a blaze of light. The explosion sent the Queen skyward, propelling her off to the side as well. The force knocked the wind from her lungs, causing her to lose her well-trained grip on the sword. Zelda gasped loudly as she felt her body peak in the air and slowly start to plummet towards the ground. She barely had time enough to twist her body around to see the ground. Acting fast, she dove her hand into her pocket and pulled out a dainty wand. With the flick of the wrist, the air currents began to bend all around her body. Loose flower petals and torn earth began to twist around her, the gale of wind surrounding her fall protectively. With an ethereal glow to her, the Queen fluttered weakly down to the ground. As soon as her boots touched the ground, a burst of wind scattered away from her body, the wand now finished with manipulating the wind. As the power left, however, the Queen felt her body tremble weakly in place. The young woman began to falter, but just as she stumbled backwards, a firm body was there to catch her. Zelda saw Impa from far away, finally stirring after the battle, so who was behind her? Her head tilted and a wave of embarrassment crashed over her when she realized her folly. The man who gingerly held her upright was unmistakably Ganondorf.


	3. Yearning

The daunting man behind her, Ganondorf, was a lot taller than she recalled. He was beyond the height of any of her men. His infernal red tresses wafted in the gentle breeze, holding the same vibrant color as his beard hair . Though, what caught her attention the most from the close distance is the thrumming glow beneath those molten gold eyes. There was something there, something hidden, but Zelda had no time to dwell on it. She quickly adjusted herself and stepped away from the Gerudo, almost not noticing just how tenderly he held her. It wasn't out of inconvenience then, him assisting her. He would simply usher her along if had no care at all. That was a pleasant sign enough. The young Queen bowed before the Gerudo King. "My Lord Mandrag Ganondorf." She called out in Gerudo, the exasperation from the battle just prior still evident in her voice. A quiet chortle escaped Ganondorf's lips, which caused Zelda to tilt her head back upward. She gave the man a quizzical glance, uncertain of how to interpret his laughter. Did she read him wrong? No, he had no heavy aura about it, and she like to think she had a rather good read on people. He lifted his hand up innocently, as if to beckon Zelda to drop the formalities.

"My, my, my...I'm astounded the Queen of Hyrule is also versed in combat. I commend you for the fight, as well as your introduction. There are not many of you who can speak my name proper, let alone in Gerudo. I thank you, but the title is not necessary." He replied, a strange smirk on his lips as he spoke to her. After all, this was Zelda. _His _Zelda. Patience was a virtue, especially when his own excitement for the Triforce caught up to him. "Feel free to use your variant, Ganondorf Dragmire. I take no offense to it, though, I would very much like it if you merely call me Ganondorf, my Queen."

"Of course," She replied, straightening her posture as Ganondorf captured her right hand with his and brought it to his defiantly grinning lips. A kiss was placed on her knuckles, causing the woman to falter to a degree. Only a minuscule detail, but one the man noted. "I shall, if you deem it fair to address me similarly."

"Certainly, Zelda." His voice rolled off like plush velvet, causing her to shiver involuntarily. Though, right at the same time, rain began to fall across the land in torrents. The nearby soldiers retreated to the barracks reserved for the Hylian guard—which is where they had taken Impa to be examined—leaving the two leaders alone. Ganondorf glanced skyward and gruffed loudly at the falling droplets all around them. "Rain has always been a strange feeling." He mused quietly, more to himself than her, but Zelda picked up on the mumbling. Without wasting a moment Zelda quickly led them inside using the main entrance that she had came from when the battle began. Once inside, Zelda turned her attention back to the Gerudo lord beside her. He was formidable looking, certainly stoic, as she recalled. That much hasn't changed. She opened her mouth to speak, but he insisted on controlling the conversation instead.

"I apologize for not attending the pyre of your father," Ganondorf began, catching Zelda off guard instantly. Her heart thumped hard in her chest at the mention of her deceased father, out of sincere sadness and breathtaking surprise that he would personally give her any sort of condolence. "I knew him for a very long time. Perhaps you may succeed him in ways he could not in his lifetime. You are his child, after all, I have high hopes for your aspirations."

"Yes, though aspirations will have to look after themselves as I play catch-up, so to speak. I do apologize that you arrived during a conflict. I trust you and your people are safe?"

"My forces are stationed outside your city walls, setting up camp. Had I known there were an altercation, I'd have sent in reinforcements. My apologies, your Grace." He bowed apologetically, albeit he cared little for the men she may have lost, if any. The Hylian guard were a joke to him and his Gerudo. He returned to a normal posture and smiled down at the Queen, noting how the light colors she wore complimented her. Out of all the Zelda's he's seen and heard of, she was—by far—the fairest. Though, I was not his business to make note of it. "You have called me here with reason, Zelda. You wished to discuss an allegiance. I am more than happy to discuss those plans with you, but I must insist you rest up some."

At this, Zelda's face brightened in confusion. "Why is this?" She asked curiously, watching as Ganondorf's expression darkened with grave sincerity.

"The most seasoned of war veterans do not survive battles, only to throw themselves into the next battle without caution, let alone rest. The same thing may be said about politics. I will take no offense and—truly, I do—insist that you prepare yourself for our negotiations. Perhaps dinner tonight?"

"Oh...yes, of course, you're right." Zelda responded, nodding slowly as he spoke. The cogs began to turn in her head, and she was quite grateful that he hadn't been put off by her worn form. His words held no malice, so she had little choice but to agree with his suggestion. "If I may, I'd like to show you to your personal quarters. It's the least I could do, nor would it be out of my way, as you'll be housed in the guest room just beside mine."

Ganondorf exhaled through his nose at this development. So, she had already made plans for him to have a comfortable stay. That thought caused a knowing darkness, a knowing deviousness within him to linger in his eyes, though it was just out of Zelda's reach of understanding. If she were not so tired from the battle before this, she might have had more energy to pick up on the subtle flicker in his eyes or the way his mouth twitched into a curved smirk. Instead, the Gerudo King pulled her hand close within his and nodded firmly, a grumbling breath escaping him. "Please, lead the way, Zelda." He insisted, his golden ores burning holes into her endless bright blue eyes. Passing servants could not help but glance towards the suspicious pair. Oh, if only she knew the way he was looking at her. It was as if she was the ocean, and he's desperate to drown. Yet, none would breath a word about it, none less the Queen and her 'guest'. Without another word from either, Zelda led the way towards her wing of the castle, where her private quarters were. Along the travel, she had asked Ganondorf about his troops and if they would like to stay within the city walls. He declined her generous offer, despite her kindhearted insisting. He explained that the Gerudo preferred to remain outdoors, in the open. The way he spoke about how it made them feel safer, not being trapped within walls, Zelda couldn't help but feel jealous. It sounded so liberating, living in the desert. Nothing but the endless sky and the soothing sands all around. It must be an awfully serene place compared to her little kingdom. Of course, the desert had its downfalls, such as its harsh environment. It did not stop her from professing her desire to travel to the Gerudo Desert in the future to Ganondorf. At this revelation, Ganondorf slowed in his pace considerably and eyed the Queen in silent disbelief. He was caught off guard at her desires. Never had she seemed so welcoming before. It would make betrayal all the more taxing, when the time came for it. Before Zelda could ask about his sudden surprise, Ganondorf continued walking and was quick to change the subject to something else.

In short time, they had arrived to the furthest edge of the western wing of the castle. All the way down the hall were three doors, one at the end of the hallway and a door on either side of the hall. She stopped leading them as they came to their destination. She smiled warmly and gestured towards the doors with her free hand. "The door behind me," she explained, pointing to the door that created the end of the hallway. "It is my bedroom quarters. The door to the left here is the guest room, and the other a door to a private bathroom. This wing is reserved for royalty only, as well as traveling guests. Seeing as you compromise both those things, you are more than qualified to make yourself comfortable." Zelda explained with a quiet laughter, a heartwarming smile on her lips. Ganondorf etched the image into his mind and was unable to suppress his own smile. Although he was here with secretive, malicious intent, his body acted of its own volition. The man glanced over to his new living quarters and nudged the door open, a bit surprised by the ornate appearance of the bedroom. He gave his hostess and incredulous look, mixed with amusement and confusion.

"Such a grand bedroom for me, you really shouldn't have." He quipped, a playful tone hanging off his words.

"It was actually my bedroom for quite some time. It was only recently furnished for guest housing after my father's passing." She replied truthfully, only to realize that the mention of her father might bring a damper to their mutually appealing conversation. She was quick to pick up to the same beat Ganondorf was playing with. "I suppose you're rather lucky I moved onto better real estate before your stay with us in Hyrule."

"Heh, that I am." He replied, appreciating how she shifted the atmosphere away from what he knew would darken the light inside her. It was admirable and—he couldn't lie—impressive that she was charismatic enough to avoid such awkward situations. An intelligent young woman indeed, certainly worthy of the Triforce of Wisdom. He'd have to bring up the old lore with her in passing at some point during his stay. That all would have to wait until the evening. With a certain finality to his actions, Ganondorf brought the hand he still held all this time—why neither let go was beyond him—to his lips to press one last kiss to her hand. The kiss was chaste, but Zelda would remember it. "My Queen Zelda, please regain your energy until dinner. I eagerly anticipate our future conversations, politics aside."

"And I as well." She replied with a curtsy, bobbing her head low as she gave her respect to the Gerudo King. Admittedly, Ganondorf was growing fond of Zelda. She was smart enough to not take everything at face value, brave enough to fight off unknown monsters despite not being a potent warrior, and she held enough wit to make her humorous and pleasant in conversation. She was nothing near a shivering, sobbing mess that Princesses and Queens have been known to be like. No, nothing of the sort. It wasn't that she was void of emotions, she merely mastered her heart in a way that was beyond interesting to him. She was well rounded, if he did say so himself. It may not mean much, but the claim was an honest one, but it was one that he kept to himself. Without another moment wasted, Ganondorf turned and left the Queen alone in the hall as he retreated to his bedroom, but now without a courteous bow directed at her before the door had shut. Zelda frowned as she was greeted with the wooden panels of his bedroom's doorway. Worn or otherwise, Zelda knew something was not quite right. This man was a curious case, a mystery waiting to be unraveled. Whether he came with good intentions or not was beyond her, though her logical mind knew it could not be out of the goodness of his heart. The man was charming, but he was not impossible to read. Once dinner came, she would be able to receive more information on his cause and potentially his ulterior motives for being here in Hyrule. The woman sighed as she sent a final wayward glance towards the guest bedroom, eyeing the door in a seldom seen fashion for the Queen. She yearned for adventure, for something exciting and mysterious to happen. Ganondorf was just this thing, and it would be the biggest shame if he turned out to be a vexation on her, let alone her kingdom. Still, she had no choice but to play the part and throw thinly made trust at him. As she entered her bedroom with the simple push of her right hand, a gentle glow burned from her hand, unnoticed and unseen by all. It was quick to wane, but the reason on its reaction was clear; It sensed another piece of the Triforce, and it yearned to be reunited again.


	4. Freedom

Within the guest bedroom, Ganondorf found himself sifting through the obscure surroundings of his new chambers. The finery of everything would have revolted his younger self, but that was no longer the case. Back then, he was a far more sinister force, always cursing Hyrule for his people's suffering. To a degree, his claims were just, but they were not wholly sound. The maw of the Gerudo Desert was an unforgiving place, with an uncontrollable environment and unreliable resources. The King of Hyrule could not be blamed for the natural conditions of Ganondorf's homeland, though he _could_ control what rations could be sent to his people's aid. The Gerudo and Hylians have always had a spotted relationship, to his defense, but Ganondorf would never drop the apparent offense while he was younger. Now that he gave it thought, if it were the old King of Hyrule asking for support, Ganondorf would still deny him outright. Fortunately, that man was dead and in his place was the young flower of a woman that was Zelda. He had his own agenda with her, which was all that gave her a fighting chance against these grim creatures of darkness. That was a curious thing too, those monsters. Ganondorf was a connoisseur of such things—being a magic wielder came with vast knowledge—but these beasts were no constructs of his design. On a certain level, he wished to ride out this little adventure, if not for the Triforce then for his personal desires.

The man continued his halfhearted search, flipping through old books lined perfectly within a bookshelf in hopes of finding something of value to no avail. A quiet growl of disinterest left his lips as he left to search the remainder of his bedroom. While it was filled with various furnishings which left it feeling welcoming, it was not cluttered. In fact, the room was tidy, void of any type of mess. Despite how sudden his arrangements had been, they certainly did not lack in their opulent impressions towards guests. Appearances were always important to these people, after all. Ganondorf sighed in resignation, wishing that it all hadn't been as predictable. Living for as long as he has, a little flavor to life was desperately needed. His mind idly traveled to the reigning Queen Zelda as the thought passed him. It couldn't be helped, what with his prize being right before his eyes. The Triforce _must_ be within her, and Ganondorf would infiltrate from within so that he may possess the power of Wisdom for himself. Though his ambitions were becoming sated, his greed and lust for power were only teased. Patience would have to be exercised, difficultly so. If he acted too swiftly, he ran the risk of losing his advantage over the Queen. Acting too slow also spelled disaster, as it gave the young woman more time to awaken as the owner of the mystical relic. If that happened, then the charade would fall apart and battle between them would ensue.

Ganondorf wandered towards his balcony door, giving attention to that thought in his head. Peace would never be an option for them. This was their fate, their past lives' fate. Whatever he attempted to do would not sway the heavy shackles encompassing them. He was the monster that went 'thump' in the night, who hungered terribly of power due to his Triforce. She was his eternal prize, the one he'd seek out time and time again. It was the curse of the Triforce, especially that of Power. The relic cried out for its other pieces, but Power lusted for it. It darkened him, though that wasn't a problem given who he was. Demise tainted his soul, so the deep blackness had always been bred from within him, Triforce aside. It was similar of how Zelda bore Hylia inside her body. Ah, he wondered idly if the girl even knew of the goddess' light that lived within her mortal cage. Likely not, if she truly did know nothing of the Triforce. Again, the advantage was tilted in his favor, which pleased Ganondorf terribly.

At some point, the Gerudo King made his way out onto the large balcony, the marble material practically shivering beneath his footfalls. The downpour must have stopped shortly after his retreat within the castle. Nothing but the scent of petrichor remained as proof it had even happened at all. The skies parted, allowing a golden ethereal shimmer to fall over Hyrule. It was fetching to him since the desert rarely saw precipitation, nor the beautiful aftermath of skies. The tall, broad form of Ganondorf bent over the railing so he could get comfortable. There was nothing of specific interest inside his bedroom, so his attention was drawn more west. His darkened eyes brightened considerably once they fell upon the horizon. If he hadn't known already that this was the west side of the castle, he certainly would because of his home. No, it would be impossible to see it from here, but that was where his heart belonged. It ached for the scorching warmth and protection, the familiarity of the sands beneath him. It was nothing compared to this flourishing kingdom of greenery. Back at his capital were his two advisers—his mothers—likely bickering themselves half to death while he was gone. Ganondorf preemptively deemed them Queen Reagents until his safe return. The dark man had the suspicion that he would be spending quite a bit of his time within Hyrule for the next foreseeable amount of time. He was merely grateful the two women were so loyal to his cause and could be trusted with maintaining his rule while he was out.

Ganondorf had spent far too long staring out after his homeland, so much so that the skies began to dull once more due to the encroaching nightfall. This caused the man to straighten his posture and grunt in annoyance. He had been wasting his time giving Zelda courtesies she did not deserve, such as that of resting. Kind gestures like the ones he offered her earlier were charming ploys, simple devices used to benefit his end goal. They would continue to happen for as long as they were effective against her. As if with burning ears, a creak from several feet away caught Ganondorf's attention. His posture tightened as he turned towards another balcony just some feet away from his produced a single form. Clad in a simple white gown was Zelda, looming over the balcony as he had moments ago. She mustn't have noticed his presence out of peripherals, so he stared on in secret. The way she held herself was confident, even in solidarity. Her grace was equally unparalleled, Ganondorf mused in the warm lighting. From the distance between them, the Gerudo could plainly see the thought-provoking stare she was sharing with the skyline. It was towards the desert, his home and—to a certain degree—it passively felt like it was directed at him.

"If you have such a desire to visit the sands, may I ask why you have not so far?" Ganondorf called out, breaking his silent vow to himself that agreed to withdraw unseen to his chambers. His mind growled in frustration, knowing he should not be stirring more attention than possible. He had a goal; the Triforce and absolute rule. There was no need for anything considered as excess. Conversation was excess. Yet, a part of him defended his actions. How could you be believable if you did not play the part _well_? His brassy voice came as a shock to the Queen. Her slender body twisted around and shifted towards the far side of her balcony to get a better view of her royal guest. Dainty hands pulled the long braid behind her to the front, stroking the golden strands of hair as she leaned over her railing towards Ganondorf, a bashful smile on her face.

"I apologize, I hadn't known you were out here." She responded first, giving him an innocent nod before glancing over her shoulder towards his homeland. "I suppose I was never allowed."

"Never allowed?"

"Given the state of our kingdoms' relationship, there was no real reason my father deemed worthy to send me over. Ah, but it is not how it sounds. My father did not like owing another for their generosity, nor did he appreciate sending his only daughter to a land without a proper alliance. In fact, he wasn't fond of sending me anywhere that was beyond his grasp." Though her quiet laughter following the statement did its best to cover her disappointment, Ganondorf was savvy enough to pick up the sad tone. His expression lowered as it became evident that she had a sheltered life. While there were some who would revel in a life of luxury without worry of needing to earn it, she was not content with that lifestyle. Zelda wanted to _live_ outside of these enormous walls, live outside of her father's influence. She was a dove, yearning for the world just outside of her cage. So close, yet so far away from her reach. If she were merely a spoiled girl who was disappointed at a vacation opportunity lost, he'd have no problem dismissing her statement. As it was, Zelda was a woman with a heart of adventure, one that cried out in search of new lands to learn of. The Gerudo King noticeably gruffed at the thought.

"That sounds like your father, controlling and stubborn."

"Oh, but he was a fair King for our people, really! All of Hyrule adored him for the peace and freedom he gave—"

"Yes, but what of your freedom?"

Zelda froze a bit at Ganondorf's abrupt words. He had interrupted her praise, but that's not what threw her off. If she were to think about it, the only one to ask of her well being was Impa. Her body guard-turned-Hylian General was the only one who helped satisfy her daily boredom within the castle. She taught her the ways of the Sheikah—for emergency purposes—and told her tales of great triumph. It was all the freedom of the outside world could get her hands on, and Impa could testify to the Queen's enthusiasm as a child to learning of such things. Yet, Zelda could not ignore the fact that Ganondorf's point was becoming increasingly clear. He noticed her inner turmoil with only one statement. That was dangerous. She'd have to keep herself in check in the future, at least until she could deem him trustworthy.

"I...suppose it was a sacrifice to the cause. My father could not exactly worry about the kingdom and his daughter at the same time, now can he?" She offered with a lighter tone, as if to peel away from the attention directed at her. The Gerudo King had other plans in mind. He sauntered over to the edge of his balcony, leaning over the railing to mirror Zelda. There was still several feet separating them, but it did feel more personal being closer.

"And now with his death, do you feel you've become liberated?"

"Excuse me? My father died and—" Zelda retorted in shock, ready to ramble on her offended emotions if not for Ganondorf interrupting her again.

"And do you feel a sense of freedom now?"

"...no, I do not. I've only inherited the beast he had so well tamed. It seems the Goddesses have cursed me, but it will be the price I pay for the betterment of my people." She responded after a long silence, resigning herself to answering the question truthfully. The Gerudo King had to find a certain irony in her words. She was the opposite of cursed compared to him. Then again, perhaps Wisdom brought about something negative as well, just as Power did. The thought had no time to manifest before Zelda began speaking again. "I am the one true ruler of Hyrule now, whether I like it or not. I must be the leader they need me to be, not the human being I desire to become."

"Hm..." Ganondorf hummed out, bringing a hand to cup his chin in thought. "You're quite the noble leader then, a wise one at that too...my sentiments were correct then. You'll certainly create a more prosperous kingdom than your predecessors. I only hope you do not forget yourself. Never forget at the end of the day, you're still human, living your one single life. If you do not go after your desires, what sort of life would you have to look back on?"

Zelda shifted in place, a bit humbled by his words of acknowledgment. He was being far more considerate than she assumed. The Gerudo held little space for compassion, but this man was destroying that mold. Strange that it had taken this long for Zelda to realize that she wasn't indulging herself as she should. She had been raised to inherit the throne, to be fully equipped to handle the strife that came with it. For the longest of times, she convinced herself that ruling was her passion, but her heart knew better. It seemed as though she were an easier book to read than she liked. That, or the Gerudo King excelled at reading _her_ specifically.

A voice from beyond Ganondorf's sight called out to the Queen, beckoning her attention. Zelda glanced back towards her chambers, then to Ganondorf again with a helpless smile on her lips. Giving a polite bow, she exited the scene and left him all alone once more. By the sounds of it, dinner would be ready soon, and he would have to prepare himself for the battle of words to come. Just as he assumed, a maid came to his room and informed him of the nightly preparations being complete. After acknowledging her, he set a course for the dining hall. It would be where Zelda was now, awaiting his presence. He was mentally prepared for whatever could be spoken of. This woman was Wisdom, so he'd have to be cautious of his words and ambition. She'd snuff out his motives if he gave an inch to the woman.

It hadn't taken long for him to reach the open hall. The room was engulfed in light, candles from ancient chandeliers that hung from the ceiling illuminated the room's entirety. The majority of the room was compromised of the single wooden table, stretching down nearly the entire length of the room. There, at the closest end of the table stood Zelda. She still wore her pristine white dress, the cape sleeves hiding the natural cream of her skin from her arms. While she had disregarded the armor, she still wore her royal earrings along with that glistening crown. If he were a normal man, he'd proclaim her beauty was unmatched. Yet, he had no space for such sentiment, nor was it their fate. Ganondorf knew the game well, and he refused to try and break the wheel that was their destiny. The universe had away of adjusting itself, so anything attempted outside the realm of their predestined course would only result in failure. Not that he had any intentions of testing out the theory, let alone on the Queen before his eyes. The two shared a bow of respect to one another before Ganondorf descended the steps towards Zelda. With a plain expression, she welcomed him to sit beside him at the table. Acting chivalrously, he had pulled out her chair and seated her before doing so for himself. He noticed a fire within her eyes, and it was clear that she was in a whole different mindset. Zelda was not a daft woman who could simply be wooed out of information. She was beyond such cheap tricks.

"Now," she quietly began, her hands lacing a bridge of fingers before her mouth. "let us begin our discussion." Zelda did not hesitate with jumping into the thick of it. She would not beat around the bush, she called him here with the intentions of an alliance. Why he came here was still unclear. Perhaps part of him wanted a truce, but it was impossible for her to believe that it was the only reason. Zelda appreciated Ganondorf's words of empowerment, but it did not clear him suspicion in her eyes. The heart of the problem was what drove him here, which the Queen hoped to learn of in short time. They were both aware of the dance their words were about to engage in. Zelda's sapphire stare held firm to the man before her, more prepared than she's ever been in her life. A smirk of amusement came from the Gerudo King, signaling he was ready to this dance for two. No matter how the negotiations would come to be, he would be victorious in the end.


	5. Of Dancing and Flying

The deliberations lasted the entirety of dinner. The two leaders began simply with back and forth questions about the state of their respective kingdoms. How they were prospering, how accessible certain resources were, their struggles and accomplishments in recent history. It was a very diplomatic start, one that Zelda insisted with using. Business should always be addressed first and foremost before any sort of socializing was acceptable. Ganondorf understood the sentiment, so he indulged her questions with honesty, just as she had answered his inquiries. With recent attacks of those anonymous creatures aside, both kingdoms were doing rather fine. This brought no ease to Zelda's worrisome mind. So, Hyrule truly was the sole recipient of these attacks. Her disappointment was well hidden, but Ganondorf had already seen that expression before. He knew why it claimed her face. In all truth, he really had no clue why these creatures were attacking Hyrule, but he was thankful for it. It gave him the opportunity to be so close to Wisdom, to snatch it up before it was too late.

Even without the Triforce, Zelda was a formidable being. Her wisdom was unchallenged, similar to the beauty and grace she exuded. If she willed it, the entire world would bow to her whims. When she stood, she stood tall. She'll make a fool of the whole world with one breath. Her influence was something to be intimidated by, but not Ganondorf. He was beyond frustrated that she could have the world wrapped around a string on her finger so easily, but she did not. Maybe it was more impressive than anything, but the Gerudo king could not steal himself away from his indulgences. He may not have the luck to be in the position she had found herself in, but he had his freedom.

Dinner had been served, and yet the two leaders continued on with their conversation. Strange, as every leader is taught to never eat while negotiating terms. It was just bad manners. Yet, the two of them remained animated as they ate, never skipping a beat as their food was served and consumed. Neither showed offense to it. They both knew that their conversation was just that absorbing. Talk eventually wandered away from politics and turned towards their personal interests. Ganondorf had informed Zelda of his appreciation of Hyrule—which was no lie, as he wished to rule this kingdom as well as those beyond it—and his sympathy for her constant strife with these creatures. Zelda accepted his answers, but she still was hesitant to believe them in entirety. Similarly, she answered his questions as they came. She spoke of her morals, her aspirations, and her actions leading to those aspirations. He was exceptionally curious on her desires, which Zelda would normally find offensive if it were from any other man. Admittedly, she could not hide away her amusement with their conversation and only knew how to fuel their discussion further. His next question bounced off of her like those before, but it had taken her a moment to hear just what he was asking. Once she did, the Queen brought a napkin to her lips and brushed away a droplet of water that lingered from her last sip out of an ornate goblet.

"I'm sorry?"

"I asked if you have had any suitors come forward. Be that of your father's design, your search, or if it be men coming to court you on their own accord."

"Are you implying something, my Lord?" Zelda asked incredulously, a bit playfully as well if you listened to it hard enough. Ganondorf had become accustomed to her voice already and picked up on the tone easily. The look she gave him was that of mild interest. No, she wasn't falling for the man before her—of course not—but his question left her interested. He gave a look that was stubbornness personified. He was expectant of her answer before he'd give away his. With the roll of her vibrant eyes, she clicked her tongue before answering him. "I used to," She began quietly, clearing her throat after a moment. "My father—fortunately for me—gave up on the sentiment of aligning any sort of marriage for me without my proper consent. I was a rather difficult child."

"Or one who knows what they do and do _not_ want." Ganondorf noted in between a break in her sentence, but he motioned for her to continue with her answer after he spoke.

"I suppose I did know better of it, you're right. I've never fancied any suitor, in all honesty. I understand that, as the Queen, creating a line of succession is my most responsible duty I could be given. I simply cannot fall under that mentality though. Perhaps when I have held peace in my land, I will consider marriages, but these nuisances have kept me rather wrapped up as you can imagine." She paused and gave him an innocent stare, though all that Ganondorf could see is the mischievous glow beneath her deep seas for eyes. He knew what she wanted, and he gave a breath of annoyance at it. As he grumbled, a hand reached up to rub at his neck.

"All I imply is my curiosity. If this pact will form, I'd also like to know if there would be another ruler—"

"I will be the only ruler of Hyrule, until the day I die. None other will succeeded it before then. Not my future husband nor any of my advisers." Zelda firmly spoke, unaffected by the fact that she rudely interrupted him. He had broken up her thoughts mid-sentence, so he didn't take offense. It was out of character for her to act so improperly. The courageous heart that thrummed inside her chest began to shine through in her voice and expression. Ganondorf gave her a knowing grin, one void of any darkness.

"Can't argue with that." He replied quietly, resting an elbow on the table so that he could lean over and use his palm as a cradle for his chin. Ganondorf did not even know how he was growing so comfortable in her presence. If he wanted to—right here and now—he could snatch the Triforce out of Zelda's fragile frame. The thought sparked a strange expression on his face. It was one of confusion. Why doesn't he do just that? It would be simple enough, and they were all alone. Yet, he was far too amused in her company, as was she by the looks of it. It was a peculiar thing for him, abnormal even. After a moment of consideration, Ganondorf rose from his seat and walked over to Zelda's side at a slow pace. It left the Queen somewhat anxious, if not the littlest bit excited. She wanted to focus on bringing a just rule for her people so that peace could return to Hyrule. It was her duty to focus on just that. Despite that, all she wanted to do was have a little break from the insanity which was being a Queen. Ganondorf was just that and more. Not only did he break apart the bland path she was on, but he brought with him an allegiance which could help restore Hyrule to peace. He was just beside her shoulder, so close that she could feel the heat radiate off his body. Even with the armor on, Ganondorf emitted a heat so reminiscent of the Summer breeze, the same warmth that she pondered in when she first sent him a letter. A shared stare told Zelda to be wary, yet every fiber of her being screamed out to the unknown. A simple head tilt was all the sign she gave to Ganondorf, asking silently what he was doing. A quietly laughter from the taller man filled the small space between them. He fell to one knee and leaned forward, offering up his empty palm for her to take.

"Before I say yes to this allegiance and we send our advisers through fire while tying together the details, I would very much like to ask you for a dance." He spoke coolly, though his words were as hot as the desert days. Heavy, engulfing, surrounding the Queen with a strange warmth. She faltered, and it was so obvious that she had not expected the action. Zelda hated that she appeared so obvious, but Ganondorf appreciated it. It was her humanity showing through. No matter how perfect she seemed, she was still a young woman underneath it all. Very far underneath it all, but she was there. There was only a split second hesitation before her silken white hand found Ganondorf's larger, olive-kissed hand. A simple nod came from her as he rose from his bent position and led them away from the dining room. He knew that the terrace—where the fight had been at—was a very open place and otherwise seemed like an area vacant unless there was training to be had. He was able to navigate to the main entrance without her assistance, which boosted his pride. Once outside, Ganondorf gave her a small bow and smiled appreciatively as Zelda mirrored his action with a deep curtsy. Zelda fumbled for a minute as they slipped into their dancer's stance. The Hylian was standing a breath away from the Gerudo King, her hand poised up and out from her body while still wrapped in his digits, while her other hand found a comfortable position below his shoulder. With his free hand, Ganondorf rested it within the small of her back, supporting her for when they began their twirls. The man couldn't help but release a hearty laughter at the sight of the Queen.

"_Zelda_," he cooed quietly, tilting his head to get a better view of her humbled face. "Are you not a dancer? How do you hope to become a great leader of a nation without mastering the art of footwork?"

"Oh, I do apologize, Ganondorf, I suppose I was far too busy with my lessons as a child." She retorted dryly, giving him a look of mild frustration. This was not her field of expertise, and he knew it. It was uncomfortable for her to be in such a situation, not to mention it was with the enigmatic Gerudo. It also didn't help matters when he spoke to her in such soothing tones. No, she was not swooning, that would be absurd. Though, any who might walk past the two leaders would think otherwise. The man only laughed on in response, albeit quieter than before. This caused her to glance away from him out of embarrassment. "I'm very happy that my folly can bring you such genuine amusement."

"It is not your folly that amuses me."

"Then what is it?"

"You're actually quite a decent dancer, you should be more relaxed." He chimed pleasantly. "You have no folly."

"Yes, but..." Zelda began, her hesitance in taking his words to heart showing through. This was a ploy, and if not, it was charismatic politics at work. The Gerudo had a way of crawling beneath her skin and making home there. One breath could leave her tensed up. It was unknown why she became so edgy. He could not be trusted yet, but she did not fear him. He merely had that effect on her. It was as if her heart had known him for longer than she realized. Similar to how two old souls interact so fluently, nearly becoming one entity. Not quite like that though, since she has never known him before this. Once some courage was mustered in her throat, she finished her quiet stammering. "It is not my forte, and anything I am not practiced in leaves me feeling...well, less than. What if I fall?" Her voice was hushed, barely above a whisper. Her eyes rose to meet his stare, a sort of electricity sparking as she did so. Somehow, they shifted closer without realizing, their fronts now pressed against the other with gentle care. That, and had his hand always pressed so flush against her back like that? It was at this point that their private dance on the nightly terrace started to conclude. When he spoke next, his voice had also lowered in volume, sounding so much like the low rumbling of thunder before it kisses the earth with bolts of life and energy.

"Oh, my darling...what if you fly?"


	6. Protected

The night had ended at long last. The dancing pair had halted in movement, their silent orchestra winding down their rhythm. Not many words were given afterward, nothing outside of simple pardons and farewells as the two returned to their quarters for the night. Ganondorf had expressed his plans to move forward with the Hylian-Gerudo pact before they parted ways at the end of that darkened hallway. Standing there in between their bedrooms was Zelda, her expression practically illuminating the shadowed corridor with her joy. A bow was given to him from the Queen while she sang out her gratitude. The atmosphere was still welcoming, despite both having hesitations about the other. The man vied for the relic which rested dormant within the woman, whereas she only sought out the betterment of her people. Neither were so daft as to not notice each others reserves, though they did not acknowledge it yet. It was still too soon to be so bold. Acting now would destroy the charade, and their boundaries would be crossed. If that happened, they would get nowhere close to what they wanted. Ganondorf, the Triforce, and Zelda, her kingdom's peace. Such as it was, the two departed ways for the evening and left for bed.

Both individuals had trouble with sleep. In the furthest room was Zelda, who tossed and turned anxiously. Torrents of thoughts assaulted her mind. The idea of putting any real amount of faith into the Gerudo was questionable and well worth a sleepless night. If only that were what kept her awake. Beyond her transparency with Ganondorf, the young Queen twisted her body about in pain. Her body arched, unconscious, dampening her simple night gown with perspiration. Nightmares of the looming darkness assaulted her, filling her senses with dread. Never had she dealt with such terrible things until this night. From outside of her dreaming realm, an ominous glow pulsated from her hand. It was Wisdom, beginning to wake from its slumber. The relic was screaming out to Power, lusting to be near its counterpart. Being this close and yet so far away pained it. They were born together, meant to be together, to die together. So close without touching caused an uncontrollable light to burst from the Hylian's right hand. Then, a bleeding of the two occurred. Zelda had stopped her movement, still sound asleep. Something peculiar was about to begin.

Around this time in the other room was Ganondorf. He had laid in his bed while in the comfort of his dark pants, free of any other clothing. The man had not fallen asleep yet. No, and how could he? A bitter glance towards his right hand spoke the answer for him. Seared flesh of light ached him. The relic was practically screaming by this point, causing his body to produce beads of sweat and for anxiety to swell in his belly. Something somewhere was stirring the Triforce. In generations past—when Zelda had been a different Zelda—having the Triforce near did not automatically awaken it. He recalled fondly of the time he abducted Zelda when she was a strong-willed princess in pink, and the 'Hero' was a boy who leapt through time to stop Ganondorf's disastrous plans. Even back then, when he had her captured and the two were perpetually close, the Triforce did not behave in such a way that would cause him this grief tonight.

It was when he resigned himself to this annoyance that an aura of purity filled the room. Flecks of gold and light flitted around, dusting his room with an angelic presence. The first snowflake of light dashed by his eyes, then the second. The Gerudo sat up straight, his impatience and frustrations controlling him. He gazed around the ambient lit room, seeking out any perpetrators. Finding none, the man gruffed loudly. Then, a warmth pooled behind him. It felt as though someone were there, though all that was there was the headboard to his bed and the chilled stone wall. It was perplexing, perhaps even more so when he tried to peer over his shoulder, only to discover his body was frozen still. Some sort of sorcery was up to no good with Ganondorf. They picked the wrong man to toy with. He was the Gerudo King of legend, the eater of worlds, not to mention practitioner of dark magical arts. These dancing lights would be expelled as soon as he had control over his body again. The man groaned loudly, as if begging to be answered by whoever was conducting this little parlor trick.

"Calm your mind, Child of Din, Descendant of the Imprisoned One." A gentle, feminine voice recited from behind the Gerudo. The man tensed up at the vaguely nostalgic tone ringing through his ears. While everything around him should cause him to ease up, the man could only feel defensive and angry.

"Do not speak my titles," Ganondorf began, a resounding darkness in his words. "I am born to never forget them. Who may be so insolent as to speak them to me, as if I were a fledgling who forgets his roots?"

"Settle down, Gerudo King. Your tension is invalid here. I come with good intentions."

"You ask me to quell my anger, yet you still hold my body still by your magics."

After a moment of silence, Ganondorf began to wonder if the presence had disappeared from fear and left him in this immobile state. There was a pulsing warmth on his back still, so that was unlikely. Light began to burn together from behind the man, those sprinkles of golden light sweeping up and forming together. The man was burdened with curiosity to peek at what was happening, but still, his body remained in its stasis. He clenched his jaw in frustration and shut his eyes, awaiting for the moment when his body would once again have free movement. He had the right mind to punish this presence who knew his heritage quite severely. Apparently, he needn't wait long. The heavy atmosphere faded, and Ganondorf saw no sign of any remaining flakes of light. His body felt lighter, too. His shoulders shrugged low, relieved. A breath, no louder than a whisper and as gentle as a warm breeze, caught his attention. He swung around, twisting his torso so he could see what was finally behind him. Long locks of red tresses tumbled into his face, but he could see past his hair what was there. _Who_ was there. Again, the Gerudo was frozen, but this time it was not from magical properties. Eyes wide, tongue tied, the man gazed up at the seraphic figure who sat just behind him. Her hair was elegantly long, made up of woven gold. Her dress was creamy white, but the angelic dress she wore was far more pure. A crown of beaded jewels rested over her head, yet those gems did not shine nearly as bright as her blinding blue eyes. Taking in her form, Ganondorf almost believed it was Queen Zelda who sat behind him. No, it wasn't. Although this was one of the first times he's ever seen _this_ woman, for some reason, it felt like he had seen her plenty of times before. His ancestor's memory at work, without a doubt. Not just his memories, but his emotions as well. A swell of anger and joy formed within him, but he remained silent as he stared upon the woman.

"Ganondorf, shall I douse my light for you? Are you blinded by my form?" She asked simply, clearly noticing his stunned form and his roots in the darkness. The man shook his head and gave her a snarky gruff of sound.

"I am not blind, _Hylia_."

"Ah, I wonder who's emotions seep into you right now as you speak my name."

"Do not speak to me as if I am a condemned beast," Ganondorf began, albeit he knew that was exactly what he was. "I see no reason for _you_ to be here, your attention on me of all people." At this, the goddess' unreadable expression twinged, a frown forming on her lips. She rose a hand, as if to silence him.

"I've come to inform you on the coming danger—"

"Inform me? I know of what I am doing, Great Goddess. How daft you've become!"

"I do not speak of your lusting for the Triforce, Gerudo." This immediately grabbed his attention, his expression softening to a degree from his curiosity. "I speak of a separate, greater doom that will spread a venom through the land."

"Oh, don't tell me," Ganondorf quietly scoffed, an incredulous look on his face. "I can't believe this...are you here to ask for my aid? You're as weak as your mortal incarnation, Hylia."

"Ganondorf—" But before more could be said on her behalf, the woman was shocked to find Ganondorf's hand firmly grabbing her forearm. He did not fear touching a goddess. Part of him wondered if he even could, as she was a divine being. Yet, he could not forget that he, too, was forged from a similar being. Although his sudden action was taken with the intention of intimidating the woman, she allowed him to hold her arm. Her other hand slipped forward then, resting kindly on top of the man's. It was now Ganondorf's turn to be shocked by her response and the tender warmth radiating from her touch. His golden eyes were fixated on the touch, but they eventually rose to meet her gaze again, all of his anger seemingly flushed away.

"You have a part to play in all this, as does she."

"Queen Zelda."

"The chosen ones of the goddesses must work together. A great evil beckons for your conjoined peace. If you still feel the need to rob my descendant of her Triforce at the end of this, I will not intervene, but this evil will be the end to all things if you all do not form a grand unity against it."

"Are you so certain this doom is not of my design?" He asked sarcastically, his arrogance getting the better of him. How could there be an evil greater than him, let alone one that this goddess claims would outdo him. The goddess remained silent, her expression grim. It answered his question for him. "I am born to the Triforce of Power, burdened by the dark curse of it's ambition and the seed of Demise, yet, you still plea for me? Why?"

"Oh, Gerudo," Hylia began, her voice far quieter than before as her hand remained over his. "All of the Triforce pieces have their burdens, Power is simply more daunting for you, considering your predisposition to the darkness. Courage lacks direction and heavily relies on those around him, whereas Wisdom lacks the strength to achieve her wishes and faces great adversity and doubt." She paused, her eyes flickering between the right hand she held and his gaze. "Din graced you with the strength unparalleled, but she did not give you a reason for it. The choice is yours for what you wish to do with that Power; to attack and control, or to defend and protect. All your life you've been fueled by a hate born out of my undoing, which I gravely admit, but there is more to you than that darkness."

"Says the Goddess of Light."

"Light I may be, but even that does not define me entirely." She retorted, giving the man's hand a gentle squeeze. Her appearance flickered, similar to the dying wick of a candle. This caused Ganondorf to perk up, his chest tightening. It was not his own heart which ached, but anothers. Hylia, the observant goddess, noticed his shifting expression. A kind-hearted smile filled her lips. "_Demise_," she whispered quietly, gently. "I hope you learn to forgive my folly."

"You have no folly...and I am not Demise." Ganondorf proclaimed, his expression strained as he realize the repeated phrase he had used on Zelda earlier in the night. The appearance of the woman began fading faster, the holy presence quickly fading to darkness.

"I cannot hold this form any longer. You must go to my descendant, for she holds my past ignorance. She cannot see past the darkness, similar to how you cannot see past the light, though you are learning. She will not have the strength alone to survive the shadows which plague her. Go, King of Darkness, to her side."

"This is not my duty, you seem to have mistaken me for the lad in green." Ganondorf replied, impatience returning. "What is to stop me from extracting her Triforce right now?" A moment of silence, and a final smile from the goddess before her fading stirred his attention once more.

"Nothing."

Then silence once more. It was not only the personal quarters of his that were silent though. The entire world felt hushed, quiet enough for Ganondorf to feel his pulse travel through his veins and pump his unsteady heart with the new evidence of a future confrontation. That, and of a future alliance, a true one. The Gerudo sat in his bed still, slouched as he gave more thought to what Hylia asked of him. Questions raced, questions that likely were never to be answered until the appropriate time. Patience was never his strong suit. His attention was snapped back to reality when a loud thump was heard echoing from the room beyond his. He bolted upright, his nerves still a bit tense after the abrupt encounter with a goddess he was never meant to meet. Long, clothed legs swung off the bed's edge as Ganondorf made the hasty decision to seek out the noise and—for the sake of his curiosity—find out what could be happening to Zelda. He fetched a nearby robe and shrugged it on haphazardly as he went to the balcony. It would be brisk tonight, and there was simply no way he could risk being seen entering the Queen's personal chambers by any stationed guards with prying eyes and loose lips. He hadn't bothered to tie the plush robe shut, as he would need all the flexibility he could get with this next part. As he walked across the empty balcony to the edge, he eyed the distance between the nearby ledge, sizing up the required strength needed. He'd have to jump, or by the looks of the height up here, fall to certain death. The thought made him scoff and smile. The great Ganondorf would not die from a simple failure to hop.

With a swift few steps back, the Gerudo bolted and flung himself off the railing of his own balcony and landed across the foreign balcony with ease. He was not elegant, but he was not meaning to look graceful. He rose then, eyes glancing over his back as he drank in the image of the Gerudo Desert in the outskirts of the illuminated horizon. His beautiful kingdom. He would return soon enough and protect it from this coming doom, just as soon as his work in Hyrule was finished. The olive-skinned man turned to the doorway and walked through it casually, as if subtlety was never an option for him. However, what he saw caused him to falter in place. There, beside the open archway of the balcony slept Zelda. In the broken light of the opened balcony entrance, her ivory skin was glowing with strings of sweat. What's more, her sleep was highly disturbed. She fussed, her state nothing peaceful. The man frowned down at her as the Triforce bore on her right hand, flickering painfully. A surge of energy pulsated from his own, and he had to grab at it to quell the discomfort swelling there. He sighed after eyeing her form again. She was weak, fragile, easy to dominate. Too easy. The goal was to seize the Triforce from her, but perhaps now was not the time for it. What purpose would it serve without the third piece regardless? That, and though he may not admit it, the words of the goddess did drive his curiosity rampant. Leaving the doors open, the gentle breeze rolling in encouraged Ganondorf in, walking him up to the Queen's bedside. He knelt there, a frown still on his features. She was perturbed, certainly. With his right hand, he reached over and very cautiously pressed his palm against the side of her head, beside her temple. With a defeated sigh, he reached over with his other hand and held onto her adjacent shoulder. He gave her a gentle shake, doing his best to awaken her without paralyzing her with fear. He wanted answers, not a catatonic whelp. Her long, dark lashes fluttered for a moment, as if struggling with awakening. Then, her eyes sprung open, revealing something which startled the Gerudo King. Her eyes, which were usually a luminous blue, were now eclipsed in total darkness. Confused and startled, Ganondorf rose slightly and hovered over her, morbid curiosity still driving him.

"Queen Zelda?" He asked quietly, hesitant to even call out to her. Silence met his answer, which caused him more worry. He gave her a gentle shake again, seeing if it would stirs something within her. Her expression never changed, eyes wide open and body frail against his. Then, her hands shot up to firmly grasp Ganondorf's wrists rather painfully. He groaned at the sudden touch, but more importantly, where did she draw this strength from? A foreboding awareness grew in the pit of his stomach, weighing down his body like a lofty boulder. While he was still struggling with the answers behind it, their Triforce pieces were responding strangely, pulling the two of them together. It was not without divine intervention though. Hylia, albeit only a shade of her true manifestation, visited Ganondorf. Was it at all possible that Demise, then, was currently—

"Stop...i-it..." Zelda whimpered dryly, her grip shivering around his wrists. Her body was wracked with pain, and it became quickly apparent that his initial thought may be correct, to his misfortune.

"Zel—"

"Ahaha!" A dark, contorted chortle echoed out from her parted lips. A wicked smile left her slack jawed, her grip's strength returning again. Ganondorf jolted in fear and gazed down upon the Hylian woman, stunned by the fact that she now harbored Demise within her mind. The beast that he once was. With the prospect of facing his former self, Ganondorf was rigid. Intimidated? No, not the Gerudo King. He had Power, and he was born out of Demise. He would not struggle against him. He had the strength to take on the beast within.

Ganondorf knew he had to act immediately, or else risk Zelda's soul being torn asunder and claimed by the vicious deity. Bearing Demise would devour any regular being within moments. However, Zelda was different, _special_. She could survive the torments, but only for so long, and who knew what sort of destruction could be wrought onto her spiritual force and mentality. The Gerudo quickly swung himself onto the bed, his legs spreading so as to trap the Hylian leader beneath his towering frame. He was quick to pull Zelda's arms above her head and hold them by her dainty wrists with his left hand while the other hand—burdened by the Triforce—rested across her perspiring brow.

"_Demise_," Ganondorf's booming, velvet voice called out sternly. His unwavering tone halted the manic laughter that was pooling from Zelda's angelic lips. "You do not belong here, in this plane, this world, in _this woman_."

"I am eternal," The contorted voice called out again, beady black eyes fixated on Ganondorf's burning golds. "You are my rage, reborn, you who are bound to the darkness and banished from the glory of light. It should be you, not I, who poisons this spirit." A short pause and a scoff escaped Zelda. "You are the harbinger of death, you are fated to kill this woman and be killed yourself by the Hero, time and again. A beast, leashed and forced to follow the same path. This will never end. The wheel of your life always turns—"

It was during this monologue that a light burned brightly between the two beings, covering the room in a blinding aura. It was Power, resonating loudly within Ganondorf's body. Pressing his hand more firmly onto Zelda's forehead, the Gerudo clenched his jaw and simply watched the spectacle. It was the purity of his Triforce awakening, for the first time being used for its original purpose. To protect. Bright white-gold filled Zelda's eyes, the darkness quickly evaporating. A moan of misery escaped Zelda, a welcomed sign.

"I may not be able to destroy you completely, but I have the strength to expel your shadows," Ganondorf shouted out loudly, his stance firm above Zelda's frame. "I dismiss you from this plane, away from this soul," With a final push of Power, Ganondorf ushered out the last remnants of the shade of the Imprisoned One from Zelda's body, purifying it like an angelic bulwark deflects all evils. It was only when the light faded and their Triforce's grew silent that Ganondorf felt safe enough to breath again. He was left without air in his lungs from the process, a cold sweat forming over his body. His body arched agonizingly over the now still form of the woman. Strong hands braced himself on either side of that golden head of hair, knowing he had no time to spend gawking at her purity and must hurry to recover. He could not be seen her by any, much less the Queen herself. Fate, the unfortunate mistress that she was, decided upon other things for him.

The Hylian woman weakly awoke from her previously dark stasis, foggy blue gems gazing around in exhaustion. Her vision was still bleary and strained, but images eventually sharpened and cleared. At first, she hadn't realized how strange it was that the balcony doorway was open, the breeze rolling in heightening the fact that she was pooling in a heavy sweat. No, how could she when the form of the Gerudo King was the first defining feature she saw. The man's eyes were shut, a harrowing expression on his face. Zelda felt fearful, but for all of the wrong reasons. She should be fearful of his presence in her chambers, but she was instead fearful for his current state. Silent as snow, she brought a lithe hand to press against Ganondorf's cheek, surprised to feel the same condensation on his darkened skin.

"M-My Lord, Ganondorf?" Her voiced cracked weakly, not realizing how rasped her throat had been. Ganondorf's eyes immediately flickered open, his body motionless above hers. They simply stared at each other, acknowledging the situation and that, mutually, neither knew how to properly react to it.

"Zelda, I can—" Ganondorf began, voice hushed and conflicted, obviously struggling with the words to speak. He shifted a bit, but remained above her, uncertain with how he could move while her hand on his face demanded all his attention. Red tresses tumbled down from his head, draping over like a private canopy, a veil to block out the world outside of their faces and locked stare. He couldn't explain himself nor the situation, so he resigned the notion of talking his way out of the situation. "Are...you alright?"

"I'm fine, really," The woman insisted, her voice still broken from unconscious use. The man would have believed it if he had not witnessed the horrific scene moments ago. Being a part of that dark force, the Gerudo knew just how destructive bearing that deity was. He knew better than to believe she was simply fine. His fixed, pointed stare begged her to give up the formalities. That's exactly what she found herself doing as a layer of thick tears blurred her vision so suddenly. That frightened her more than anything. Her crying was silent, almost lonesome. That was dark irony, the man figured. The Queen, beloved by all and joyous in her ways, was a woman who cried in solitude, in such a soft way. Before she knew it, Zelda had risen up and wrapped her arms around Ganondorf's neck like a necklace, holding herself up in the process. Her head buried itself just beneath the side of his jaw, wedge their comfortably. Her body trembled in the tight hold, but she remained silent until the words escaped her. "Everything's actually a mess."

"I know." He mused in return, his posture shifting to a kneeling position so that he could place a hand on Zelda's back tenderly, shifting her to a seated position partly in his lap. He had no clue how to comfort someone, it was never something that he needed to learn or encounter before. Yet, something beckoned him to soothe her pain, though part of it was because he knew just what plagued her mind moments ago. A terror unlike any other, more ruthless than himself. Demise was without mercy, and it shook him to know that Zelda endured the pain and felt the urge to endure the emotional scarring just as silently, just as alone. It almost frustrated him.

"It was an unending darkness," Zelda began to speak again quietly, explaining her experience as best as she could muster. "I've never known of such a blinding darkness...but I wasn't alone, even if I could not see, I knew _he_ was there with me."

"He comes in different forms to those who see him," Ganondorf replied quietly, his hand running small circles into the bow of her slender back. "For you, it was as a miasma of darkness, one without hope of light."

"He whispered such sinister things," A shudder, then she continued. "He came to me, overpowered me, _violated_ me—"

Ganondorf untangled her arms suddenly and pulled her back. It caused Zelda's chest to tighten in confusion and hurt. It was not in her nature to confide in others—as was part of the curse to the burden of the Wisdom she was still somewhat ignorant to—so this sudden action caused an ache in her heart. Her mind raced, berating her for crumbling so resoundingly around the Gerudo King. It was not his responsibility to tend to her, nor was it to hear out her pleas and comfort her. He adjusted her so that they could gaze into each others eyes, her hands in her lap with one of his hands covering them, the other still pressed into her back. The man's lips were in a perpetual frown as he spoke next.

"He will not return to you again. You are protected, Zelda."

"I don't understand, how am I protected—"

"I said that we would have an alliance, did I not?"

"Yes, but—"

"What more must I say?" Ganondorf retorted quickly, deciding to take certain measures for Zelda to understand his intentions. He frowned a bit more, though it was mainly out of frustration of his inept behavior. "If you do not wish to wait for our advisers to hear it, I will speak the words to you now: I am the King of the South, Man of the Sands, King of Thieves; The Gerudo King, Mandrag Ganondorf. I, on behalf of my people and the sovereign lands of the Gerudo Desert, align myself to Hyrule, to the Hylians, and to the Queen Zelda, the Woman of Destiny, Spirit Maiden, Her Majesty." He paused for emphasis, but also to proudly drink in the wonderful view of Zelda's surprise. Normally, he'd capture that appearance from kidnapping her in a past life. Oh, how things change. He gave her hands a gentle squeeze, his eye remaining on hers while his lips slowly began to twist upward. "I vow, from now until the end, that I will defend this pact, as much as I vow to protect this woman and her people from all harm, as she would for me and mine. From this night until the final night, let the realm know that her lands—as well as mine—are fortified in peace. Until my death, I give to you my blood oath, Queen of Hyrule, that you are protected."

A long silence filled the room after Ganondorf's improvised speech, the sincerity and finality to his words seeping in to the both of them. He had spoken so brashly, but Zelda was so terrified after the encounter with Demise. He feared she would not loosen her grip on him if he hadn't comforted her to this degree. She was stubborn, just as always, so the convincing was justified on his behalf. He rationalized that it was the fasted way for him to get out of this foreign room, and certainly not for the sake of leaving her feeling at ease. Ganondorf watched as the cogs turned in Zelda's head, her thoughts a mystery to the man. Her head slowly bobbed low in acknowledgment to his words, but she remained silent to him for the longest time. He sighed gently, knowing they could not stay like this forever.

"Zelda, I should really be leaving. I cannot be seen here—" The man began to chide the woman before him, watching her with caution. Even if he had been practicing all of his caution, nothing would have prepared the Gerudo man for the sudden movement of the Hylian woman. She slipped toward him, her face coming close to his own. His mind began to run in overdrive at the realization of her actions. They were frozen in place, Zelda's lips a weak breath beneath Ganondorf's while her body leaned against his as she stayed in a similar kneeling position. In the dark of the formed veil of red and gold tresses, Zelda's eyes lit up like darkened, storming skies, while his own brought the illuminated lightning.

"You truly did save me then." She remarked quietly, her expression unreadable at this distance. Ganondorf stayed with his silence, knowing he had no words to defend his actions, to explain to himself why he decided to forfeit his chance at Wisdom in favor of her well-being. Apparently, she needed no words to direct her next action. With minimal force, Zelda's soft lips—that were surely made up of rose petals and the purity of light itself—pressed up against Ganondorf's parted mouth. His eyes shut tightly as the woman gave him the gift. His body went frigid as the warmth permeated him. This was something entirely new, and he did not care for something so unexpected nor was he supposed to feel for it. Yet, try as he might, the sweetness of her mouth over his did not go unnoticed. Tense shoulders slowly dropped, balled fists releasing, and his held breath escaping him just as simply as his hesitations. Her kiss was simple and chaste, but her lips remained nearby afterwards. Her eyes fluttering up to gaze at Ganondorf through her long lashes. The Gerudo's eyes opened after a moment, the conflicting struggle within him reflecting in his golden ores. Zelda quickly opened her mouth, about to fling out her gravest apologies, but they went unheard. Driven by several different factors, Ganondorf brought both his hands to the sides of Zelda's narrow cheeks and dived into her once more, this time his lips being the one to give to hers. A muffled sound escaped the woman as the man towered over her in their kneeling position, his back arched to compensate for their height difference. Even so, her neck remained tilted up, meeting the man halfway so as he did not have to dip uncomfortably low. Her kiss was impulsive, uncharacteristic of her ways. This kiss now was decided, intentional, deliberate. His kiss was far more outspoken, his larger lips encompassing hers firmly. It was slow, longer than either anticipated, but it did have an end. Although their lips mingled in the same breath, Ganondorf slowly pulled away their faces from each other, giving up any chance to kiss her again. Now that he was pulled back, he could properly take in her conflicted expression, mirroring his own. He was the first to move. His right thumb rubbed tenderly against the ivory flesh beneath it before he quickly slid off the bed and dusted off his robes as he stood. Zelda was left to look after him as he left abruptly afterwards, never turning back to gaze upon her once. Just as swiftly as their kiss had ended, Ganondorf exited through the balcony doorway, leaving Zelda clutching tightly on the white bellowing sleeves of her nightgown, the only witness to this night being the ever-present moon which hung low in the sky, claiming all evidence all of what happened with it.

**Hey guys, Lenore here! Sorry about the awful delay, I was having computer and health issues, but I should be back on track with my updates again. This chapter is the size of two (over 5.6k words!) so please don't mind the size and enjoy. I intend to ride this story out for a very long time, so please enjoy the updates and feel free to rate/fav/review! Hearing from you guys really motivates me, and I'd love to hear what you think! Until next time!**


	7. Dusk

A week had passed since that peculiar night. Over the course of that time, the two nations had begun creating their treaty. While it ought to be a simple waiver of acknowledging the nations as peaceful with each other, it was not. Documents were necessary, the proper revisions needed to be made, and the leaders of the two lands had their duties to oversee the orchestration of the pact. Though, they were not alone in this endeavor. Advisers and select councilmen on either side exchanged names and their courtesies as they worked on forging the bond between the Hylians and the Gerudo people. From the Hylians, Zelda offered up her trusted friend and Commanding Officer of the Hylian Guard, Impa. The elder woman brought much to the table, her experience and strength aside. There were no others the Queen believed more suited with assisting her with the task. Ganondorf on the other hand had a Gerudo woman named Nabooru—who mirrored position and rank as Impa—stand in for similar purposes.

The process of creating the treaty was a tedious one, leaving the leaders tied up for time. Both were quite satisfied with that. Whereas Ganondorf desperately attempted to erase the memory of _that _night, Zelda was constantly preoccupied in her thoughts about it. Both were content with dwelling in their minds silently as the process for peace drove on. The Gerudo wasn't certain how to explain that experience without triggering Wisdom more than has already been done. Not only would Zelda disrupt the plans for a treaty, but she would become a headhunter of his if she discovered just who had kissed her the night before. That, and they were to stand by each others side, per the request of the goddess. Ganondorf cringed noticeably in the middle of the library that he and a few advisers sat in, all of them discussing the future pact while he was carelessly lost in thought within the hall of tomes. Perhaps one of these books had an answer to the riddle he was living; Why had he kissed the Queen? A strange compulsion, to be certain. It was one he hadn't anticipated, in any life or time in history. Curious events were getting curiouser. A dark force—not of his design—was running rampant specifically over Hyrule and her lands, the spectral appearance of Hylia and Demise, the warning he was given by the goddess, and now this perplexing moment of intimacy between he and Zelda. No matter how short it had been, the fact that it had occurred at all was the most disturbing to the man.

From across the grand expanse was Zelda and a few of her men, doting over the books and scripture of the past rulers of Hyrule for guidance. There were also traditions with this sort of thing for the Hylians, so her scribes had also been put to work with fetching old writings from the archives so they could perform everything correctly. All the peace treaties had been in place for hundreds of years and this would be the first one since her fourth grandfather's reign. Her sapphire eyes flickered over the scroll in her hands. It was a moderate annoyance that she would be the first woman in Hylian history to rule without a man. She was well suited to the job, beyond a doubt, but those around her could question it all they wanted. She would either be a blessing for history to look fondly back on or a smear for the Hylian royal family. Zelda had already felt guilt over Hyrule's constant attacks from this unknown darkness, but this only added to it. The pressure was on, especially because of this pact forming. Simply executing it properly would be an achievement enough for the Queen.

"My Queen?"

"Hm?" Zelda perked up from her hunched reading stance, glancing towards one of her advisers passively. "Yes,what is it?"

"The majority of the scriptures have been brought forward and the most tasking work requiring your attention is concluded. We here can finish up the final detail work if you would like to depart."

"Ah, I see. You've my thanks for the work done so far."

"Of course, Queen Zelda," the man bowed low, a smile on his face as he spoke again. "I shall also send the event coordinator and chef to work on your order."

"Whatever for?"

"There is to be a grand banquet to be held the night of the officiating. It is Hylian tradition, as dictated in the previous treaty formed. If we begin now, we shall have everything set for the following day."

Zelda couldn't help but be thrown off at the request. It was manageable, but her mind was so preoccupied with the darkness beyond her walls, stacking up to her ancestors, and with what had happened with Ganondorf. With a gentle nod, Zelda sent the man off to attend the preparations. Bracing her hands on either armrest of the cushioned seat she was on, the Queen lifted herself off and stretched. It was already nearing evening. They had been here since light's break too. Getting up to stretch definitely felt heavenly. The Hylian woman—too tempted to not take the opportunity—stole a glance over her shoulder as she stretched, looking over Ganondorf's daunting form. He sat in a chair similar to hers, hunching over in a familiar position as he discussed with the few advisers civilly. She had no doubt that he could handle politics calmly, but a part of her felt like it was a different look for him. Not that she had ever met him prior to this or know his ways of life, but her mind figured him to be more of a war leader than a civil man.

Her breath hitched though as she realized that the pair of golden eyes were now tracing her form, gazing over to her curiously. Zelda wasn't certain how long he had been staring, but she was caught in the act of gawking. She quickly turned sideways so her posture kept her back to the Gerudo King. With a forced sigh, Zelda began to walk away from the library. Her mind was foggy, with did the Queen no good. Her mind was her greatest tool and she needed it at its best for the coming days. Would a warrior carry a dull blade? Of course not. As she approached the exit, she noticed a shadow drawing over her body. At first, she thought it was too early for nightfall. Then, she felt the hand firmly grip her right shoulder, causing her to realize that the setting sun was not at fault for the shadows.

"Zelda," Ganondorf called out quietly, "May I escort you for a walk around the terrace?"

"Yes...of course." She replied, barely able to muster up the courage to glance up to the man by her side. He did not look at her, he simply stared ahead at the corridor which emptied the library into the outside world. It had been over a week since Ganondorf's arrival, but she would still lead the way. It was her home after all. They continued to walk side by side, though Ganondorf had long since released her shoulder from his grasp. Zelda decided to lively up their trek with passing conversation. "Have things been settling well on your end for the pact?"

"Yes. I've not many advisers. You may only see a couple here, but that is mainly due to the fact that my mothers—my true advisers—are back in my Kingdom, ruling in my stead."

"Ah, I see," Zelda replied, her attention perking up some. He had two mothers, but that shouldn't be that surprising. The Gerudo were predominantly women, save for the rare occurrence that a male be born. "Do you have any traditions with your treaties at all? I know there will be a grand feast for the evening planned."

"Mmn," Ganondorf began, as if musing in thought. "There is one, though it is minuscule."

"Will it be a surprise then?"

"We shall see," Ganondorf looked over to her, noticing her beaming expression. She was interested in their conversation, of learning more about him. That brought a thoughtful grin to his face. It almost felt like the air of awkwardness was cleared from that night. Knowing that, Ganondorf felt like his usual self and began opening up to the Hylian. "I'm still debating if I should include it."

"I believe you should."

"You don't even know what it is, Zelda."

"It doesn't matter. Traditions are set it place for a reason by those from the past. It also gives us the opportunity to pay homage to our ancestors."

"Our ancestors were never always right, you know." Ganondorf quietly remarked as they neared the end of the winding hallway. It spat them out into the main entryway of the castle. Hylians and Gerudo alike dotted the area, milling in and out of the several rooms and hallways similar to how blood flows in their bodies. All busy, all set with a task to be accomplished by the evening tomorrow. They only took a moment to note the dutiful work of their people before walking off again towards the emptier side of the area, to where they could access the terrace from a side entrance versus sifting through the sea of attendants which rotated through the main entrance.

Once they were outside, Zelda inhaled deeply into her lungs, the fresh air therapeutic for her heavy mind as of late. The sun had settled on the horizon, hugging the vanishing point of their sight like a lover would to another lover. The splashes of color stained the sky in pleasant hues—of pinks, purples, greens, reds, and golds—until the light of the sun was beyond reach. It was the bright side of dusk, one that Zelda admittedly adored. She gazed upon the skyline, but not without noticing the glance given to her.

"This time of day is one of the best, I must say." She commented, her eyes shifting from Ganondorf to the colorful sky. "It's the only time that impossible things are, well, possible."

"What do you mean?" The Gerudo asked, his tone a bit rushed.

"Dusk is the only time that the light and the dark can coexist together. This is where they meet, to live for as long as possible with each other. The spectrum of color in the sky is proof of it."

"It?"

"Their love." Zelda spoke plainly, turning around to face Ganondorf with a knowing grin which left the man uneasy. "My father always told me that divine light has always fought with the cursed darkness, through all of time. Never has there been peace between the warring forces. One fought for good, the other fought for evil. One for life, the other for death. Mirrored opposites that were destined to live, fight, and die the same way."

"It sounds like a cruel arrangement. You didn't believe him though, did you?"

"Of course not. He always told me that if my imagination could operate in the living world, that it would be a far better place." She remarked with a laugh before continuing. "I knew that both light and dark were powerful, omnipotent things, but I could never believe that they were destined to fight for eternity. It was impossible. How could two forces who were forced to fight each other be deemed as enemies when they create something so beautiful like _this_!" Zelda exclaimed, her arms gesturing upward to the bright sky that was tainted by the darkness. Ganondorf could not help but give her a quizzical expression.

"Your father was right," He spoke quietly, a small bit of laughter seeping into his words "You mind is a mighty thing, even as a child."

"Do not poke fun at this, I'm serious." Zelda huffed, albeit she took no offense to his words. "This short frame of time is _their_ time together, without prejudice or restriction. They can simply be together, in their lover's embrace, shedding such passionate hues over the world."

A silence settled over them after she spoke, but it was a peaceful one. Zelda folded her arms over her chest, standing just ahead of the man while staring into the artistic sky, the inky shadows curling into the light as the transition of day to night began. Ganondorf simply stared at Zelda, showing no interest in what hung overhead. Instead, he was far more concerned with what stood before him. This woman was nothing like her previous lives. She was open minded, full of emotion, thought, control. Perhaps, more than any other reincarnation, this Zelda was truly worthy of her title as Queen.

"Tell me, Ganondorf," Zelda spoke quietly, her eyes falling to the grassy fields ahead of them. "What happened that night."

"That night," Ganondorf tensed instantly of the mention, as he still wasn't entirely sure how to handle explaining it to her. "I'm...not certain."

"But you know what I speak of _entirely_, don't you?" She remarked quickly, spinning around to face him with a stern expression. "You knew just what to do to salvage my broken mind from that darkness. Do not try to tell me you simply had a stroke of dumb luck, because I cannot believe that."

"Zelda..."

"Ganondorf."

Silence. Ganondorf was lost in thought, his mind running wild as he did his best to ward off the situation. It seemed impossible now that the woman was making her observations known. His expression was strained, troubled by the war between fabricating a quick lie or speaking the truth. Had he considered Hylia's words in full? Admittedly, yes. There was a greater darkness beyond his control that was coming, the signs were evident without divine intervention. While he was certain he could survive whatever was coming, this confrontation—if it went the wrong way—could stop preparations for the treaty between the Hylian and the Gerudo. He could care less about the literal treaty, but a goddess would not pay a visit for any paltry reason. Without his notice, Zelda had stepped forward to come directly in front of Ganondorf's towering frame. Getting to her tip toes, she craned an arm upward so that he bare, delicate hand to feel the fiery, bristling touch of his cheek. The touch set his body aflame, which she could certainly feel in her palm.

"Are you the darkness?" She asked quietly, though her voice made it sound more like a statement than a question. "Am I the light?"

"I do not control this force which plagues your lands." Ganondorf replied defensively, almost loathing himself for the decision he chose. "Do not peg that onto me."

"You haven't answered my question."

"I don't need to." His larger hand came up and wrapped firmly around Zelda's fine fingers, holding her hand there for a moment. "They have known each other for centuries, there is no need for one to reveal their identity to the other." He paused, his eyes narrowing to sharp golden points over Zelda's wide open oceans. "They simply _know_, without words or actions."

Understanding now filling her mind, Zelda fell back on her heels and withdrew her hand. She stood there, mind filtering her thoughts like a well oiled machine. She kept her eyes low as she drowned in her mind. Ganondorf stared down watching as the cogs began cranking through the information given. He had told her that, yes, he was the darkness to her light. It was also true that he was not at work with what attacks Hyrule. That was an entirely different darkness, one that troubled him. He was the King of Darkness from history, yet, there was darkness beyond his knowledge. It almost insulted his title. Aside from his initial hunger for Wisdom, that insult was almost enough of a reason to pair off with Hyrule in this endeavor. If it meant he had the first swing at this mocking force, he'd gladly take it.

"Tell me one more thing."

"What is it?" Ganondorf asked hesitantly, uncertain of Zelda's frame of mind. She finally tilted her chin up, an unreadable expression on her face. He likely wore a similar one.

"Are we destined to fight for eternity? Are we cursed to a cruel arrangement?" Her voice rose an octave as she spoke, emotions sprung in her voice as she rose an arm to motion towards the sky. "Is that not our love but truly our bloodshed from the horrors of war?" Her breath was catching in her words, Ganondorf could her it plain as day. She was handling the information well, but she was struggling. He was merely surprised she did not bolt at scream. Yet, this was Wisdom before him, no, this was Zelda. Crafty, observant, and curious Zelda. The man shifted forward and placed his hands on her shoulder tops, gingerly holding onto her there as he gazed upon her.

"Yes." Ganondorf spoke, his voice so hushed that only she could hear him. "We have been destined to fight for eternity, the battle of light and dark a never-ending conquest." The Gerudo bent his frame down, inching closer to the Hylian woman as he continued spilling his guts of the truth. It felt as though the floodgates had opened, and his conscious was a torrent of water that was eager to drown the land. "We have lived, fought, and killed each other time and time again, only to repeat the cycle indefinitely. You, the Lady of Destiny, and I, the King of Darkness. You, Nayru's child of Love, and I, Din's child of Fire. You," He grabbed her right hand with his right hand, hoisting up between their faces so that she could witness the faint glow there as the Triforce responded to the storm of emotions between the two bearers. "You, the holder of Wisdom, and I, the owner of Power."

Zelda's eyes focused on the symbol radiating from her skin, observing as the flicker of light coincided with the symbol on Ganondorf's hand. She knew of the Triforce, that the royal family held the dominant trait of carrying the burden of the relic. She simply hadn't realized she was a bearer herself. It left her feeling irresponsible. It was an ancient artifact that had to be protected at all costs, yet, she bore it without notice. Of course, she also knew the one who oftentimes sought out the Triforce for their own desires—the one that history begged her to defend it against—was a man of Gerudo descent. One that was claimed to have died.

"Now you know." Ganondorf remarked dryly, any sort of friendly compassion void in his voice. He dropped her hand and turned away from her, refusing to acknowledge her existence. He was guarding his mind now. This was a betrayal of her trust—which he didn't care about, he was in this for his own gain to begin with—and what's more is that she is the light while he is the dark. They could never get along, as the goddess proclaimed. The divine being was simply toying with him. That frustration boiled into anger. He refused to let it out now though. Instead, he would leave these lands before the Hylian's had a chance to attack and return to the desert, beyond the jurisdiction of Hyrule. He would hold his ground there, in the treacherous heat, without aid of others. He needed no allies. As he began to walk away, a dainty hand shot out to grasp his wrist. While the strength in it was insufficient alone to hold him, the action in and of itself was enough to half the Gerudo. His head tilted just enough for him to give the Queen a sharp stare, demanding of an answer to her sudden action.

"Answer my question—"

"I already have, Queen of Hyrule."

"Not all of them."

At this, Ganondorf turned around to face Zelda once more. Her face was still so stern, unwavering even with the recent revelations and the formidable form of the man before her. She certainly was a curious thing. The man remained silent, idly wondering what it was that he hadn't answered for the woman. Taking this as a sign to repeat herself, Zelda shifted her hand from his wrist to his hand, her fingers brushing up against his calloused palm.

"Is the sky our love or our hate?"

"After everything I've told you, and all you care about it a little whimsy tale of philosophy?"

"It's more than that." She replied, her fingers weaving in between his, feeling how his hand twitched to life around her touch. "And you know it."

"I don't need to answer you."

"You are the dark, and I am the light. There are no others here. So, please, answer me, for no others will know the answer." Suddenly, her expression darkened, a shade of misery covering her face. Ganondorf's eyes widened at the strange display, shocked at her emotional slip. "When light and dark are able to touch like this in the short amount of time they have, what is it that they give to each other? What is it that hangs above our heads? I must know."

The man was left staring down at the woman, his expression confused and conflicted. This wasn't right. This was not how things were meant to go. Something was causing destiny to skew off course, just like something was causing a peculiar bond between them to form. Is this how they would operate while destiny is broken? Is this how thing could work if they lived in the luxury of freedom?

"It...is something new." Ganondorf spoke eventually, deciding upon the somewhat enigmatic answer.

"Something new." Zelda repeated, her tone sounding as though she felt the answer was sufficient. Instead of rising to her tiptoes again, her body began to flutter above the ground. Ganondorf would have been surprised at her flying skills, had it not been for the Wind Waker she had pulled out from her pocket. Like an angelic portrait, Zelda hovered in the space before him, the ambient lighting coating her in a fine glow. This was a different kind of feeling, one he could not find the meaning for. In all their lives, they had never crossed the line that they walked now. Destiny prevented them from doing so. Yet, his heart—the poor organ he had left forgotten for centuries—felt so satisfied in her presence. No more wasting time. The man wrapped his arms around Zelda's legs, his forearms acting like a seat for her rear to brace upon. He pulled her to his chest, their heads immediately drawing close to each other. Long tresses of holy gold and fiery red mingled in the closeness, their eyes glowing like a passionate ember about to erupt into an inferno.

"You're right, it's just you and me." Ganondorf mumbled quietly, their eyes glued to each other as they shared the same breath. "This is our time, as you said. Why don't we find out what we create together?" Those were the last words spoken when the presence of another interrupted their exclusive moment. Ganondorf had sensed it first and pulled away from the woman, shoulders tensing up when he glanced backwards. There, of fair height, was the white haired guardian of Zelda, the woman he knew of from the past. The Sheikah woman glared at Ganondorf, her hand resting comfortably on the large broad katana she had sheathed against her hip. She remained expressionless for the most part, though Ganondorf's knew better than to trust that. Zelda glanced over as soon as she felt the presence, her body practically trembling in surprise at her closest adviser and friend finding her so out of character with this man.

"A-Ah, Impa, hello there." Zelda began, stammering at first as she struggled with her poised behavior while still held up by Ganondorf. "What can I help you with?"

"My Queen," Impa began firmly, her voice already chiding the younger woman. "I was searching for you. I wanted to discuss some matters, but it seems you are predisposed. Is there any trouble here?"

"Ah, no, no trouble. In fact, I was just departing. It seems as though dusk is finally ending and night it here." Ganondorf practically growled at the words, knowing what she referenced about the dusk was alluding to their personal time alone. The Gerudo had finally allowed Zelda a glimpse at the truth, and they were about to toss caution to the wind and explore what little freedom from destiny they had together. That was, until _this_ woman came to them. Of course, she was being protective, as she had in previous times. It was only natural for her to disrupt them. It didn't make things any easier for him.

Impa merely nodded and gave Ganondorf a curt stare before departing from the two, her retreating form melding into the shadows of building. All the while, the man held the woman tighter to him, his furious eyes watching as the Sheikah disappeared. He turned back to face Zelda, his mouth opened and ready to speak dryly of the interruption. Zelda instead stole his voice, her lips encompassing his with a force similar to his from a week ago. Her thin hands framed his face as she pressed further into the kiss, not minding the fact that she had taken him by surprise. Ganondorf being ever the impatient one, returned the sentiment by pressing his lips just as firmly to hers. There was not only one kiss. Two, three, and a fourth. They were long lasting, but each one left them yearning for more. Yet, Zelda broke the kiss and was set down by the taller man after a few moments. They both had no desire to end the moment—Ganondorf especially, with the weight off his chest and his morbid curiosity controlling his desires—but as she said, their time had passed, but another moment would come that would be all theirs again. Zelda bowed politely, all composed and as if she was not just wrapped up in the others embrace.

"We have a long day tomorrow, Gerudo King."

"Aye, the coronation of our treaty as well as this banquet you mentioned."

"I also wish for us to have a private talk."

"A private talk?" Ganondorf grinned at this, though Zelda's response left him with a grave frown.

"I want to know everything. What you know of what's out there, of what's to come, and I also want to know what's already passed." She gave him a more serious look. "I want to know of our past together. As ugly as it was, it is a part of me. Even if I do not remember it all, I have every right to know."

"Your greed of knowledge must be a burden, but what am I to expect of Wisdom?"

"So is that a yes?"

"Zelda, you will not enjoy what you will hear...it is not for the faint of heart."

"I know, but it must be said and done. I want to live with all my memories, as you have. It is my deepest wish."

With a remorseful sigh, Ganondorf nodded in agreement. This would be a mistake, having Zelda be aware of these things. He knew it. Hell, she likely knew it too. It didn't change matters though. And so, the two returned to the castle to retire for the night, both with heavy minds and heavy hearts. There was plenty to think about. Zelda was left wondering of the unknown knowledge so close to her reach and of the fate of her kingdom, as well as her pride. Ganondorf meanwhile focused on his decisions and of his initial mission to fetch the Triforce from the Hylian woman. That seemed so moot to him now. She was less of a target to him. Unfortunately, they both were still target of another, a creature dipped in dark death. Sooner than they wish, destiny will catch up to them and remind the pair of the shackles they bear, as is their eternal birthright. Not even the wisest, nor the strongest, can shake free from these chains.


	8. A Time for Peace

The next several hours passed relatively fast for the two leaders. Albeit reluctant, the pair had disbanded without another word between them once they reached the inner sanctum of the castle. While both were fatigued of their work, they were within the home stretch of finalizing the finer details of this treaty. Zelda had far less to worry about, as the majority of the tasks were taken on by her advisers. Still, being the monarch of a land, one likes to supervise and assure the best quality from her followers. Ganondorf on the other hand had far more to be concerned about. While his duties were mostly done with, there was a simple errand he needed done within a short amount of time, which he needed more of. As he was bound to Hyrule for the moment, he sought out Nabooru and sent her on a mission of utmost importance. Though, upon hearing his request, the woman had to cringe.

"I am your fastest, most reliable warrior, that much is true. I can travel to the homeland and back to this castle town in time. I only wonder why there is so much..._devotion_ to this pact. Were you not entering this false peace with something else in mind, my Lord?" Nabooru probed carefully, knowing the full extent of her ruler's wrath. If anyone had the wiggle room to question Ganondorf among the other Gerudo, it was Nabooru. Ganondorf simply shrugged at her words.

"It no longer matters. Go, now, and fulfill my request before the ceremony begins." Ganondorf promptly turned and began to pace off to his bedroom. He paused for a moment to glance back at his loyal servant, a stern expression on. "Give an update to my mothers, and make sure that they understand that my word is law. Their job is to obey my order, not question it."

"Of course, my Lord Ganondorf."

Into the shadows the woman morphed, similar to how Impa had just prior to this. Ganondorf watched as her form disappeared from sight, and only then did he release his pent up exhaustion. When around anyone, he had to be the epitome of power. It didn't matter if he had just woken up or if he was finishing up the fifth battle of the day, he had to hold that appearance in place when around others. Likely, it was the same with Zelda when it came to her proper behavior. Bearing these artifacts certainly affected them, and perhaps for the worse. Yet, as the Gerudo King ventured into his personal chambers for the night, he couldn't help but be somewhat grateful for the cursed relic. It meant that he was bound to these lands, this town, to _her_.

A much louder groan escaped him, and not just from the air escaping from his lungs when he plopped onto his bed in an inelegant fashion. He was having a difficult time with this, all of this nonsense happening. Inexplicable darkness had risen and sieges Hyrule exclusively, though it is not of his volition. Being the King of Darkness, it was an insult that someone else was toying with his dark arts without his knowledge. What was further frustrating was this newfound bond he had budding with Zelda. They were not under fate's decree for the moment—it was the only logical explanation of how any of this was possible—and, with their freedom, they've found themselves. Moreover, they've found each other. There was a cycle, an _order_ to things. The revival or release of Ganondorf, the return of darkness, Hyrule is overthrown and Zelda obtained, only to have it all undone by the deed of the Hero. It was like clockwork how it worked out. They were cursed to forget, to be reborn again and again in different times while Ganondorf was cursed to eternity, to always remember what it was that they've done. Alone and in solitude he bore the burden of remembering while all around him could freely forget.

Yet, just this once, he may not be alone.

A bit of wrestling with his armor and some personal maintenance, Ganondorf finally found himself drifting off to a pleasant slumber. He was physically exhausted from thinking so much, yet it was all he could do, even as he slept. The Gerudo man was so perplexed by this unraveling of fate. Anything was possible in this chaos. With that in mind, he couldn't help but fixate himself with the Hylian Queen. They had kissed, on more than one occasion. It was hard to find an excuse for it when there was no lie to be told. The contact of their lips was honest, true. No malcontent to be found in them despite his previous intentions of robbing the woman blind of her relic. Perhaps he was going soft, but now that he's had a taste of what never could be, he wanted so much more.

The next day came swiftly, and the events which followed were just as quick. Final preparations and reciting of speeches were abound in the final hour before the ceremony began. Politics were always served with a flair of decadence, especially in Hyrule. As was their way, Ganondorf came to understand. Zelda was a humble thing, so it wasn't so much of her choosing from preference. The Gerudo would have preferred to have simply signed a document a week ago and considered it done, but these things always took time. The clocked ticked by, drawing them closer and closer to the event. The grand ballroom was filled with several advisers and citizens alike from both sides. Impa stood in the heart of the ballroom, where the exchange of treaties would occur. Nabooru soon joined her side after her prompt return. The Sheikah noticed her rushed state but made no mention of it. Whatever she was doing before, it would seem that the Gerudo woman appeared just in time.

The room went silent at the sound of a harp. It was the signal for all chatter to cease, for the event was beginning. First came Zelda, draped in fabrics of pastel finery. It was a far more elegant version of her usual corseted battle garment, no armor to be found on her form. The gown was also floor-length, helping to give her form some height. She would need every inch when compared to the Gerudo King. Ganondorf was the next to come out from the opposite end of the room, clad in his usual armored attire. He needn't fully commit to a certain outfit, for the fact that he was a man of war and that these were not his lands. If this had been a coronation of peace in his homeland, it would be different. The host should always be more opulent.

The Queen's elegant form did not go unnoticed by the man, nor did his wandering gaze remain unseen by her. Once both were standing in the center with their most trusted adviser, the process began. An elderly Hylian man began spouting about the union which would form today, to which Ganondorf droned out. The faster this process could get, the better. Even if he wasn't going to enjoy what was to come afterwards—as he promised Zelda he'd grant her the whole history of their past—anything would be better than waiting for the long drag of politics to end. The old man finished his introduction and bowed deeply to his Queen, which instantly grabbed the Gerudo's attention. This meant it was her turn to speak.

"My Lord Mandrag Ganondorf," She began, her steel tone and composure causing a fire to burn in the man's eyes. "I am Queen Zelda Harkinian of Hyrule, and on this day I create a sacred vow." During this time, the woman of light brought her left hand over her chest. "I, on the behalf of my people of the sovereign kingdom of Hyrule, align myself to the nation of the Gerudo Desert, to the Gerudo, and to their King, Lord Ganondorf. I vow, from now until the end, that I will defend this pact, as much as I vow to protect this man and his people from all harm, as he would for me and mine. From this day until the last, let the realm know that his lands—as well as mine—are fortified in peace. Until my death, I give to you my blood oath, King of the Gerudo."

After her speech had commenced, something peculiar came to Ganondorf's attention. Being so near her, the man could see the gentlest of hues form on her face. Again, he bore a smirk. Zelda was able to perform her piece flawlessly, but internally, she was a mess. It was impossible to not think of what had happened that night when Ganondorf had give that same speech to her out of comfort. He recited it to her before sealing it with a kiss. Although she would never allow the Gerudo to kiss her in this room with people, her mind could not stop wandering because of the situation. The man clearing his throat snapped her into reality, watching as he mirrored her movement with the left hand—albeit balled into a fist—rested over his chest.

"My Queen Zelda Harkinian," He spoke with a strange amount of seriousness, catching the Hylian Queen's attention once more. "I am Lord Mandrag Ganondorf, and on this day I create a sacred vow. I, on the behalf of my people of the sovereign kingdom of the Gerudo Desert, align myself to the nation of Hyrule, to the Hylians, and to their Queen, Lady Zelda. I vow, from now until the end, that I will defend this pact, as much as I vow to protect this woman and her people from all harm, as she would for me and mine. From this day until the last, let the realm know that her lands—as well as mine—are fortified in peace. Until my death, I give to you my blood oath, Queen of Hyrule."

"Very good," The elderly Hylian commented after a long silence. "If we could now have the exchanging of documents."

It was at this point that Impa and Nabooru both handed a freshly sealed scroll to their respective leaders. Zelda and Ganondorf offered their papers with their left hands, while they accepted the others with their right hands. As they exchanged, Zelda felt the brushing of skin with their hands, to which she struggled with silently. Ganondorf, as if to taunt her in a knowing fashion, lingered in the contact for a short moment before retracting his hand. Zelda flashed him a sharp stare, albeit none outside the inner circle would notice. He was trying to break her composure—likely for his own amusement than for malice—but she couldn't let it work. That, and the ceremony was essentially complete.

"Let the realm know," The elderly man projected loudly. "On this day, the Hylian-Gerudo pact is formed!"

A resounding explosion of applause and cheer encased the room. All rejoiced in the newly formed treaty, a feat that many thought impossible for years. While Ganondorf was simply relieved that the boring part was over with, Zelda was swelling with pride at the achievement. It was a joint effort, of course, but she felt as though she were doing her homeland justice. They needed a great leader after her father's passing, and in truth, she doubted her capability. The man left a large shadow behind him. Yet, with extra motivation and a hint of courage, she was able to make this happen. Of course, Ganondorf already seemed inclined to a treaty originally, but crossing the 't's and dotting the 'i's made it official. Her expression finally softened from it's hardened state to a more welcoming one. A smile hugged tightly to her lips and it didn't falter even when her gaze landed on the Gerudo. Ganondorf nodded in her direction before walking off. The banquet was beginning and it was time to mingle. While she did wish to speak with him immediately, it appeared he and his adviser had other matters to speak of first. The Queen sighed gently, masking her disappointment well. Yet, one could pick up on the faint detail without fail.

"You'll see him soon enough, my Queen."

"Impa," Zelda turned in place to face her most trusted ally, giving her a half-hearted smile. "I know that. "Now that we're in a time of peace with the Gerudo, I'll likely see him more than I want to."

"I somehow doubt that."

"E-Excuse me?"

"Ah, I apologize, my Queen. It was an innocent quip. I have noticed how comfortable you two have become. While I advise against it, I know just how you get—"

"Stubborn, you mean."

"Er, your words, not mine." Impa nervously responded, leaving both the women smiling fondly at each other. They knew each other well. Zelda was her own woman, adventurous and sometimes too smart for her own good. Impa was the watchful guardian, always observant and worried for her Queen. The Hylian woman sighed wistfully while crossing her arms, shifting her weight from side to side.

"You don't approve because you do not trust him."

"There's a reason why a pact like this has been impossible for so long. That, and of all the nations who could rally behind us in our time of need, the most unexpected one is first in line. It's all too peculiar for my taste."

"I've known that, too. In the time that Lord Ganondorf has been with us, I've discovered new information. About his cause and of myself. I shall know everything by the end of the night."

"Please, be careful, my Queen." Impa implored, drawing suddenly closer to the Queen. The tall white-haired woman fell to one knee and wrapped her hands around Zelda's tenderly, cradling her porcelain skin within her calloused palms. "No matter where you are in this wide world, speak my name and I will find you. Never forget my teachings nor our bond."

"I could never forget," Zelda replied gingerly, a fond smile on her lips. "Though, I doubt you'd ever let me, even if I try."

The two women laugh heartily and idly converse as those in attendance came up to them, discussing various things. From across the vast ballroom was Ganondorf and Nabooru, standing beside each other while nursing a celebratory goblet. They were secluded, away from the main brunt of the party goers. It was intentional, as Ganondorf was not particularly fond of those eavesdropping on his conversations. The Gerudo King was the first to finish his cup, setting it aside and trading it out for a freshly poured one from a passing waiter. He glanced over at his ever-serious ally, Nabooru, who was still working on her first beverage.

"I am glad to see you were successful in arriving on time. Have you fulfilled your duties?"

"Yes, my Lord." Nabooru replied quietly, turning to the side and feigning her movements. While it appeared that she was wiping something off of Ganondorf's shoulder, she had tucked away a small black velvet pouch into his collar in a snug fashion. She returned to her lounging position against the table behind her that was full of refreshments, sipping away at her concoction slowly. "Your mothers were difficult."

"When are they not." Ganondorf spoke flatly, knowing it wasn't even a question nor was there any use for him to take offense from it. "Was my message clear enough for them?"

"It was absolute, my Lord. They will make no attempts to interrupt your actions here. They are as I am; your devoted ones."

"Mm, good." Ganondorf's spoke quietly, taking a large swig of the dark wine that was within the ornate goblet in his hand. After a moment of silence and some deliberating, the Gerudo King set the cup on the table behind them and began pacing off towards Zelda, but not without a perplexing string of words falling from his lips. "I thank you, Nabooru."

"I," Nabooru began, her expression bright and confused. She was taken aback by his humbled gratitude. It was something she had never seen of in her many years of service to the Dark Lord. She pulled her emotions back in when she caught glimpse of the Sheikah shifting towards her. The Hylian adviser and Gerudo King passed by each other as they switched company. The two advisers—though serious in nature—began conversing rather freely despite how boring it looked to those who passed by. Zelda watched as Ganondorf approached her shortly after, coming to a halt before her.

"Greeting, Zelda. Are you enjoying your festivities thus far?" Ganondorf bellowed, watching as those who were nearby quickly flocked away to other business. They knew how to read the atmosphere, well enough to know when two important people needed their time alone during the ruckus.

"Ah, yes!" Zelda chimed happily, clutching a decorative glass in between her hands. She set it aside quickly as she noticed Ganondorf's hand being offered to her. As per their usual, they tend to walk around as they spoke. It was nothing new for them. She wrapped her dainty fingers around his hand and allowed him to lead her into the open terrace that connected from the ballroom they were in. As they exited to the scenery of grassy fields, Zelda glimpsed towards the fiery Gerudo. "I must thank you for making this possible with me, Ganondorf."

"No, you mustn't. It is a joint effort, after all." The man protested with a smirk, allowing the woman to lead them into the field. It was a perfect day, if there ever was one. It was just entering the evening, the weather was warm with a pleasant breeze, but nothing too drafty or hot. Although it was far too early for Zelda's favored time of the night, the woman still seemed so alive as she floated across the greenery. She released their hands and took a step forward, wrapping her arms behind her back as she breathed in the sweet scent of nature.

"What a wonderful time for celebration." She remarked idly, her impossibly bright sapphire eyes highlighted in the light of the day. Ganondorf was engrossed in thought of how her extravagant eyes couldn't be real gemstones when she spoke again. "You will keep you word, won't you? After things have died down within the ballroom, we will retire together and discuss the past."

"Yes, as you wish, though you will not enjoy this talk. It is a horrendous tale."

"The best of tales have their dark troubles, those without it are too much of a bore for my tastes." She turned and smiled knowingly at the man beside her, as if she were speaking to his bleeding heart. "The light is easy to love, so show me the darkness of our story."

"...I will, in due time." Ganondorf finally responded, a bit surprised at her words. Zelda, at her core, was always the same woman. Technically speaking, this was true as well. Yet, each and every one had their own quirks and personalities. The woman before him was more true to her heart than any other, not to mention she still retained her omnipotent knowledge. She was well rounded, certainly, but beyond all that was how understanding she was. Something was happening with fate which has thrown them off course from their usual 'live-die-live again' cycle. Though he would never have thought it before, this accident with destiny might be the greatest thing to happen.

After another silent moment passed, Ganondorf was brought back to his senses when he felt the pressure of something against his collar bone. Molten gold eyes dripped down his front to gaze at the source. It was the parcel Nabooru had delivered from the homeland. A breath escaped him as he remembered the request. The Gerudo woman proved her loyalty to him time and again, but he truly thanked her for this errand. While Zelda busied herself with admiring the skyline, Ganondorf pulled the dark crushed-velvet pouch out by it's drawstring. It fit neatly into his palm, small and innocent in nature. The man cleared his throat as he stepped forward, causing Zelda to face him.

"My tradition," he began quietly, his eyes cast away from the woman as a strange knot formed within his stomach. "I told you that I was uncertain if it would be included."

"Yes, and it's quite alright that you decided against it. I didn't want to force you to do anything."

"You are not capable of that, Zelda." Ganondorf quipped playfully, an amused grin on his face. The woman immediately frowned but was quick to return her expression to a curious one, as she knew he was leading up to something. "My tradition had no need to be introduced into the ceremony. While we have many traditions, I was not prepared to bring the Gerudo ways into our coronation of peace. It would be a tiring all-day affair. Though, there is a simple enough tradition that I can indulge in now that we are secluded."

Ganondorf seemed strained, which initially worried Zelda. The man was a thing of power and absolution, not a doubting thing. She wondered what it was that he held off from the ceremony, though if she had to guess, it had to do with whatever he held so tightly in his palm. She was soon offered the dark pouch, to which she accepted gracefully. She glanced up and tilted her head.

"May I open it?"

"You may."

"Ah, thank you, Ganondorf...I wish I had known that gift giving was a tradition. If you would have told me, I would have produced something for you—" Zelda was silenced by the small glinting light that plummeted into her soft palm from the bag. A single tear of fire rested in her hand, a vibrant ruby stone with such radiant clarity. It was attached to an elegant thin chain of gold, long enough to drape across her chest or rest easily between her collarbones if she chose. Her eyes were fixated with the gift, her mind blank of thought. She was dumbfounded and speechless, a rare thing for the Queen of Hyrule.

"Is it...to your liking, my Lady?" Ganondorf finally asked, breaking the silence with a hesitant tone. Zelda immediately ripped her eyes away from the glistening jewelry to meet his gaze. She wasn't sure what was more memorizing, the gift or the man before her. He had so many layers to him, and while he was still somewhat of a mystery, he was ready to spill all for her so that she could know the truth. That meant more than anything else could. Knowledge was the most important thing to Wisdom, and giving up a bit of his upper hand in information meant he was succumbing part of his Power for her. A tightness formed in her chest at the thought. "Zelda?"

"Ganondorf, I—"

A loud crackle snapped through the air, making the two rulers tense involuntarily. Zelda glanced around nervously, fear of an attack occurring during their time of celebration. She was so consumed with gazing around that she hadn't noticed the shifting pool of shadows beneath their feet. Ganondorf, however, was quick to noticed their natural shadows morph into something unusual. Noticing a flicker of energy spouting by their feet, the Gerudo King wrapped an arm around Zelda's waist and tugged her tightly against his chest. Without a word, he kicked backwards, sending them a safe distance away from the inky mess of darkness which formed. He set her down as soon as he deemed it safe—he knew she was capable of defending herself—and took a half-step towards the black mass on the grass that was no bigger than a few feet across. The Gerudo made sure none were in the immediate area before he continued, knowing if any hear him, it could mean serious consequences. His right hand rose, palm extended, as he took a more daunting stance.

"Who dares to slither in my shadows?" Ganondorf called out, as if the pooling ooze was sentient. Zelda remained silent, watching as the Gerudo demanded information. "The dark arts are mastered by few, and those few are all within my family."

"Kekekekeh~" An inverted cackle echoed within the breeze, sending shivers down Zelda's spine. With blinding speeds, the mass practically vanished from sight. Ganondorf remained tense and ready for an attack, but that laughter happened again, this time from behind. Both rulers quickly spun around fast enough to see a dark spear shooting towards them. While Zelda was dainty enough to swiftly dodge away from its trajectory, she noticed how little the Gerudo King's body moved. In fact, he hadn't budged an inch. Fear seeped into her usual cheery blues and a strange horror began to take root.

"Ganondorf!" She called out, her tone imploring him to move. He clearly wasn't hindered, he could plainly see the lance speeding towards him, and he certainly must have heard her wail. Yet, there he remained, stoic in the setting light of the sky. Just as the darkened weapon was about to pierce his chest, Ganondorf threw forward his hands. The spear went motionless, floating carelessly in the air before him. The Hylian woman gaped in awe at the sight. He was holding the weapon there with invisible string, like that of a puppeteer. A glowing dark purple aura glowed through his palms, and then she knew. He was a masterful puppeteer, but his trade was the dark arts and his toys were the shadows and demons themselves. He hadn't lied to her, he had been honest when saying he was the man of legend, yet it hadn't occurred to her until this moment. He was the man who contorted the darkness, the one who held dominance over the shadows. It was on the day of the Hylian-Gerudo pact that Zelda realized the darkest parts of the Gerudo King Ganondorf and the power he was capable of.


End file.
